Really bad eggs!
by Twilight Poet
Summary: Three best buds, a bunch of pirates, the navy, a cursed treasure and a love struck blacksmith... oh the mayhem! Flamers will be shot, survivors will be shot again! Not a MARYSUE
1. In which they skip Math class

Tanoshii-garu: This is a story me and my best buds have been working on, hope you like it .  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. If we did we wouldn't be  
writing this fic now would we?? We do own Liz, Sarah and Alex.  
  
Really bad eggs  
  
Chapter 1  
In which they skip Math class  
  
Alex, Sarah and Liz slumped in Math, bored out of their minds. Their teacher, Mr Thompson, droned on about algebra and occasionally asked people if they wanted a tissue.  
  
"Hey Alex," mumbled Liz, "do you still have those fortune cookies?"  
  
"Never leave home without them," was the tried reply.  
  
"Pass us one please?" asked Sarah  
  
"Momentime" said Alex as she fished through her pockets. Soon two cookies were passed down the desks. Nibbling at them, the girls read their fortunes.  
  
"You will soon wake up to a dream?" said Sarah confusedly  
  
"Prepare for the adventure of a lifetime?" murmured Liz  
  
"Take a deep breath?? What th--" but Alex never finished because suddenly the room began to spin and warp out of shape. Than all went black.  
  
Sarah   
  
"Uh what happened?" thought Sarah. Opening her eyes she gasped in shock. This was NOT the Math classroom! She was lying on a large bed in a room filled with old-fashioned furniture. Now this was looking very, very familiar. Than it hit her.  
  
"It can be! Can it?" she whispered.  
  
Jumping up, she raced over to the side desk. Scrambling through the drawers, she found the secret compartment. Holding her breath she opened it and there it was, the Aztec gold medallion. Filled with amazement, Sarah ran to the window and flung open the curtains.  
  
"Port Royal." She smiled as she looked down at the beautiful docks, "it true than, Pirates of the Caribbean! It really exists!" The Grand ship Dauntless could be seen floating softly on the ocean below.  
  
"A dream come true..."  
  
Alex   
  
Meanwhile, unknown to the navy officers, another ship approached. Well, if you could call it a ship, with its body full of holes, making the water welcome to swallow it up. The mast was torn and the 'ship' itself was about the size of a canoe.  
  
"Bloody boat!" growled its captain, as he took a bucket and began scooping water out. But this captain wasn't an ordinary captain... he was a pirate. Suddenly Alex found herself underwater and madly paddling to the surface. Breaking the surface, she splashed around, coughing and spluttering.  
  
Jack dropped his bucket, "Man overboard!" he cried throwing Alex a rope and pulling her to safety. "Hold on a moment! You're a woman!" Alex looked up, not believing her eyes, it was Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Aye, so I am, how observant of you! But now I'm forever in your dept, thanks for saving my life." Accents were her speciality, for she made her speech sound like that of a pirate. After all she had to, judging by what she was wearing! Her school uniform had changed into long black pants, but one of the legs had been ripped off up to about a hand higher than the knee, in that space above the knee, a gun was strapped to her leg in a leather strap, the long-sleeved top was died a silky blue and was embroidered with gold stitching. A yellow bandana held back her blonde and black streaked hair, which was a display of beads, gems and plaits. A dark blue sash was wrapped around her stomach under her belly button; attached to it was a long, fancy-looking sheath, not doubt with a sword inside. "Man this is revealing!" thought Alex critically.  
  
Jack dropped her into the already flooded boat. "Since you already seem to know my name, might a know yours?" he asked suspiciously. All kinds of names exploded in Alex's waterlogged brain, quickly sorting through them, she said the first thing that made sense. "Gin," she said, "Gin Hawkins."  
  
Tanoshii-garu: Well that's it for now! Tune in next time when we'll find Liz, get Alex a jacket and find out just why corsets went out of fashion!  
  
Tanoshii-garu 


	2. In which they are very confused

**Tanoshii-garu**: Sorry this took so long, my buds and me have just started school again and everything is a bit chaotic! :) Oh, and I'll change the names of my friends and me to the names that people in the story give them, once you known the names of course! Hehe, confused?  
  
**Disclaimer: We don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. But they own our souls!  
We do own Liz, Sarah and Alex. MuHAHA!**  
  
**Really bad eggs!**  
  
--Chapter 2--  
In which they are very confused

* * *

**%Sarah and Liz%**  
  
Turning around Sarah saw another bed in the room that she hadn't noticed before. Tying the precious medallion around her neck, she crept over to take a closer look. Tucked under the cover was Liz.  
  
"Wake up sleeping beauty," chuckled Sarah, poking her friend in the ribs. She frowned when nothing happened and, sniggering, grabbed the blankets and yanked them down.  
  
"Argh!" cried Liz, waking up. Moaning she looked up at Sarah. "You just had to do that didn't you?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "What are you doing in my room anyway?"  
  
"This isn't your room Liz," said Sarah, grinning broadly and waiting for her friend to realize where they were. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Hang on! Where are we??"  
  
"Ahem," coughed Sarah, innocently holding up the pirate medallion. "Take a guess."  
  
"W-we in pirates of the Caribbean?!?!" she chocked. And jumping up, she ran to the window. "Port Royal. It's more beautiful than in the movie!"  
  
"Hey where's Alex?" asked Sarah, looking around.  
  
"Knowing her, she's probably lying _under_ her bed, as usual." Laughed Liz.  
  
"But there are no other beds..." giggled Sarah.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a voice called. "Jade? Ruby? Are you alright? Are you decent?"  
  
"Jade?" asked Liz  
  
"Ruby?" questioned Sarah  
  
They were about to ask when they realized he was coming in! Running, they grabbed their nightgowns and slipped them on.  
  
"Sarah!" whispered Liz, "The medallion!"  
  
Eyes widened, Sarah slipped the medallion in her dress. "It's cold!" she hissed, bitting her lip so as not to cry out.  
  
"Yes, yes we're ready." Said Liz loudly.  
  
Into the room walked a large man with a big puffy wig. They recognized him but still had to resist the want to pull his wig off and see if it really _was_ infested with bugs as Alex always insisted.  
  
"Still abed this hour?" he laughed, "It's a beautiful day and I have gifts for you." He gave them each a box, which opened to reveal two dresses.  
  
Sarah's was a pastel pink with a flowered pattern and Liz's was a dark red with a bird-like pattern. Smiling broadly, they let the maids bustle them behind the changing doors.  
  
"May I inquire as to the occasion?" asked Sarah, suddenly remembering her lines.  
  
"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughters?" was the reply. After a pause he added, "Actually, I, um...I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."  
  
"Ceremony?" asked Liz, wincing from the tight dress.  
  
"Captain Norrington 's and Captain Palliod's promotion ceremony." Said their apparent 'father'.  
  
"I knew it!" cried Liz and Sarah at the same time. But their faces showed complete and utter confusion at the name 'Captain Palliod'.  
  
"Commodore Norrington and Palliod, as they're about to become!" said Governor Swan, proudly, "Fine gentleman, don't you think? They fancy you two, you know... How's it coming?"  
  
"It's difficult to say," gasped Sarah, holding her ribs.  
  
"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." Replied Governor Swan.  
  
"Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe!" groaned Liz.  
  
There was another knock on the door and a servant came in. "Milord, you have a visitor." He stated. Nodding, the Governor left Sarah (Ruby) and Liz (Jade) to dress in private.

**= = Alex = =  
**  
"Gin Hawkins?" asked Jack, "well welcome aboard my fine ship!"  
  
Gin looked around, "Uh... Captain Sparrow sir? We're sinkin'!" said Gin, raising a eye-brow and grabbing a bucket.  
  
"Righto," he replied and joined her in bailing the water out. As they rounded the cliff wall, both Captain and crewman – err – woman, turned to face 3 ghastly looking skeletons of once-upon-a-time pirates hanging from their necks. There, on a washed out sign read, "Pirates, ye been warned."  
  
Dropping their buckets, Sparrow and Gin paid homage by saluting the limp figures.  
  
"What can ye say?" sighed Gin. Jack guessed it wasn't really a question and didn't reply.  
  
Despite their efforts, the boat continued to sink lower and lower and by the time they reached the harbour, Gin and Sparrow could walk straight off the mast. Luckily, Gin managed to grabbed a long, hooded cloak, which she slipped on to cover, not just the gun, but her sword as well.  
  
Suddenly a man came running up to them, "Hey! Hold up, there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock!" All three looked at the sunken wreckage. "And I shall need to know your names."  
  
"What d'ye say to three shillings... and we forget the names?" asked Jack, waving the coins in the harbourmaster's face.  
  
"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr and Mrs Smith." And, like the greedy person you could see he was, the man grabbed the coins and bustled his little servant away.  
  
As they passed by the docking books, Gin happily swiped the Harbour masters purse and slipped it in her sash. 

* * *

****

**Tanoshii-garu**: Well that's another episode gone by! Tune in next time when we introduce that beloved Will Turner, try to drown Liz and Sarah and chuck Sparrow and Alex in jail!  
  
Kudos and a cookie to all you reviewers, we luv ya!  
  
---Tanoshii-garu---


	3. In which we don’t get to where I said bu...

**Tanoshii-garu: I don't think I'll quite make the jail cell part but I'll make up for it in chapter 4! Hehe, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3: In which we don't get to where I said but still have fun anyway.**

* * *

_-- Sarah (Ruby) – Liz (Jade) --_

Sighing lovingly as she watched her favorite actor twirl the sword around, Ruby took her queue and made her way down the stairs. Jade followed close behind laughing silently at her friend's obsession.

Governor Swann looked up at them and smiled. "Oh, Ruby, Jade you both look absolutely stunning!"

Ruby, half running–half flying, came to stand by the blushing Will Turner. "Will!" she grinned, "It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night!"

"About me?" asked Will, going an even deeper shade of red and causing Jade to hid a smile behind her hand and Governor Swann to frown deeply.

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to...?"

"About the day we met, do you remember?" interrupted Ruby, feeling like kicking the Governor. Hard.

Will relaxed "How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

"Than Will, how many times must I ask you to call me S- Ruby?" asked Ruby, stumbling over the new name.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always." Said Will, mournfully.

Governor Swann seemed to have had enough of this and quickly butted in. "There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." He gave Ruby and Jade a parasol each and ushered them out the door.

"Good day, Mr. Turner" said Ruby trying to look angry with him and failing miserably. Jade covered her and scowled at Will.

Will quickly followed them out the door. "Good day..." he cried as the girls and the Governor exited in a carriage with Will trailing after them,

"Ruby." He added quietly.

_-- Alex (Gin) --_

Gin followed Jack through the ports, all the while staring wide-eyed at the huge ships. She loved boats.

"Stop gawping" said Jack, "your attracting attention!" Gin looked at him critically wondering if he seriously thought his outfit was really "disguise" worthy.

Suddenly Jack stopped and looked at Gin, "Who are you anyway?"

Gin opened her mouth to answer than quickly thought better of it. "What am I to say?" she thought frantically, "I'm a girl who cracked open a fortune cooking in her math class only to find myself drowning in the Caribbean ocean? And oh by the way my real name's Alex and your just a character in a movie?!" Jack raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

"I don't know, I can't remember." Gin finished lamely, thinking quickly she added. "But I remember you! That's gotta count for something?"

Jack nodded and they continued. Finally they arrived at the anchorage of the interceptor.

Right on queue, the two guards stood in front of them. Gin grinned stupidly, she loved these characters, they made her laugh.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." Said the light-haired one (Murtogg, for those of you who don't know)

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know." Said Jack, "If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." He tried to walk around them but was thwarted.

Gin, who was dieing for these guys to start their little argument, stole Jack's line. "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" Seeing they were staring at her exposed leg, or more so the gun attached to her leg, she wrapped the long cloak over it.

Murtogg shook as her question reached his brain. "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians."

"It's a fine goal to be sure," nodded Jack, "but it seems to me that a ship like that-" he pointed out the Dauntless "-makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed." said Murtogg, straightening.

"I've heard of one," smiled Jack, "supposed to be very fast – nigh un-catchable..."

"The black Pearl." Said Gin thoughtfully, completely forgetting she wasn't meant to know. Jack looked at her but didn't comment.

The dark-haired one (Mullroy) sniggered. "Well...there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor."

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." Frowned Murtogg.

"No, no it's not." Said Mullroy, a-matter-of-factly.

"Yes, it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

Gin bit her lip to stopped from bursting out laughing.

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

Mullroy took one a smug tone, "You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"No." said Murtogg, looking a little unsure of himself.

"No." finished Mullroy.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." Added Murtogg, in a last attempt. Jack grabbed Gin and dragged her onto the ship as the soldiers bantered.

"Lucky we have those two numbskulls guarding this boat." Said Jack, testing the wheel.

"Yeah," chuckled Gin as she watched them, "they're bloody hilarious!"

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?" growled Mullroy.

Murtogg nodded, "No." he smiled looking extremely confused.

Mullroy straightened proudly, "Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor..." he stopped short when he noticed Jack and Gin at the wheel of the Interceptor.

"Hey! You! Get away from there." Cried Murtogg, running up.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate." Said Mullroy, waving his gun/spear/thingy. (A/N: what are they called?)

"I'm sorry," said Jack, "it's just - it's such a pretty boat."

"Ship," corrected Gin

"What's your name?" asked Murtogg suspiciously.

"Smith." Answered Jack, "Or Smithy, if you like."

"I like Smithers," said Gin thoughtfully.

Mullroy ignored her, "What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?"

"Yeah. And no lies." Added Murtogg as he tried to keep an eye on both Jack as well as Gin who, a little disgruntled at being ignored, was hanging freely on the ropes, upside down.

Jack looked at Gin who just shrugged. "Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" he pointed to Gin, "and she just doesn't remember who she is."

"I said no lies!" cried Murtogg looking shocked.

"I think he's telling the truth." Murmured Mullroy, equally shocked.

Murtogg put down his weapon as stared at his friend. "If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

Gin (sick of being ignored) intervened, "Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." She smiled at the blank looks on the soldier's faces.

-- Ruby – Jade --

The carriage bumped slowly along the road as Governor Swann yakked on about how wonderful "Commodore" Norrington and Palliod. Ruby and Jade stared out the windows, ignoring him completely. After what seemed like a lifetime of trying to stay still in the jolting carriage, they finally arrived at the battlements and the girls (terribly sore bummed) stepped out.

* * *

**Tanoshii-garu: That's all me hearties, yo ho yo ho,**

**And off to sleep now, I go I go.**

**To face my bed or mum's wrath instead?**

**Rest my head, rest my head**

**Goodnight.**

**(not bad if I do say so myself!)**


	4. In which the chase begins

**Tanoshii-garu: HEY EVERYONE! Sorry this is so late. My friends didn't really want to do this anymore so I'm writing on my own. (No offense Sarie) Anyhoo, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean! ARHH!!**

**People: AHHH!!**

**TG: Disclaimer! What have I told you about arh-ing at the wenches!**

**People: o-o?**

**TG: ...oh look, a tumbleweed! –chases it– ehehehehe.**

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

**--Ruby – Jade--**

Ruby and Jade stepped out off the carriage and followed Governor Swann through the Fort and into a large open square, where soldiers were lined up and crowds gathered at the sides. Finding a space to watch, the girls pulled out their fans and concentrated on breathing in the hot, tight dresses.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, trumpets blew and Norrington came walking through an arch of swords. There was also another man who was dressed the same and walked right next to Norrington. Ruby and Jade took a wild guess and figured it was Palliod. They walked to the head of the square and were presented with the specially crafted swords. Everyone gathered around the newly made commodores, congratulating and praising them. The girls took this distraction to try and make a quick get away.

"Let's go Sarah," murmured Jade, walking away.

"Yeah, but where to?" questioned Ruby, "Oh, how about those battlements that we're meant to fall off?"

Jade nodded and they headed in that direction. Suddenly they heard voices and footfalls behind them.

"Ruby! Jade! Wait!"

The girls groaned inwardly and plastered fake smiles on their faces as they turned to face the to people running up to them.

"Um Ruby," Murmured Norrington, "May I have a moment?"

Reluctantly, Ruby nodded and followed Norrington up onto the battlements. Jade also gulped a little as she turned to face the overly eager Palliod.

Ruby and Norrington stepped onto the platform and Ruby fanned herself hastily as she tried to catch her breath, the dresses really were horridly tight.

"Uh, you look lovely, Ruby." Smiled Norrington. Ruby, still fanning herself, chuckled softly and half-heartedly. Taking this as an invitation, Norrington continued. "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I... must speak my mind."

Ruby was disgusted, this man that was old enough to be her father was proposing to her. In a desperate attempt to stop the overflow of words, Ruby croaked, "I can't breathe." Than, saying a silent prayer, she took a deep breath and fell.

"Yes, I... I'm a bit nervous myself." Said Norrington when suddenly he heard a splash. "Ruby? RUBY!! My God!" Panicking, he made to jump in after her.

A man named Gillette grabbed him, "The rocks!" he cried, "Sir, it's a miracle she missed them!"

Suddenly there was a whoosh of cloth and a cry of "SARAH!!" the next thing anyone knew, Jade had leapt off the battlements after her sister.

"JADE!" screamed Palliod, running up. "Hurry, to the docks!" he cried at Norrington, before running in that direction himself.

**--Gin-- WVWVWVWVW**

"...and then they made me their chief." Finished Jack. Gin sat in amazement; she couldn't wait to tell Sarah and Liz how Jack really HAD become the captain of the Pearl.

Suddenly there was a distant scream and a splash. Gin, Jack and the two guards looked up just in time to see two people hit the water.

"Will you be saving them then?" asked Jack, rather casually.

"I can't swim." Cried Mullroy.

Jack glanced at Murtogg who stared back at him and quickly shook his head.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are." Growled Jack, taking off his effects. Gin did the same. They both handed the guards their effects. "Do not lose these!" And together, they dived in.

As they were gone the water rippled suddenly and the wind changed direction.

"What was that?" asked Murtogg suspiciously. Mullroy just shrugged his shoulders.

While underwater, Gin swam as fast as she could to keep up with Jack. All the while praying her hardest that there were no sharks around, she had a huge fear of sharks. Finally they spotted the floating figures in the crystal clear waters and headed towards them. Gin swam lower, aiming for the girl that had already hit the bottom while Jack swam for the other one who was further off. Grabbing the limp body, Gin didn't bother to look at her face, instead she quickly removed the heavy dress and swam upwards as fast as she could. When she got to the surface she saw Jack struggling with the other girl.

"The dress!" cried Gin, "It's too heavy get rid of it!"

Knowing Jack would be right behind, she began swimming to the docks, the only thing on her mind was to get out of the water.

"Ooh, I got her!" heaved Mullroy, as Gin pushed the girl (whom she thought was Elizabeth Swann) onto the docks. Jack did the same and Murtogg helped him.

"They're not breathing!" panicked the guards.

"Move!" groaned Jack, pushing them out of the way. In two quick movements, he cut both corsets and pushed the girls on their side so they could cough up the water.

"Never would've thought of that." Said Mullroy.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore" replied Jack. But he was distracted by a glimmer on the first girl's neck. Spotting the medallion, he picked it up. "Where did you get that?"

Gin however had finally got the stinging water out of her eyes and came over to help Jack. Seeing the faces of the girls she froze in shock. But before she could make a noise, cold steel was pressed into her neck. She looked up to see a man that looked a bit like Norrington but different, with a sword pressed at her throat. The real Norrington had his own sword facing Jack.

"On your feet!" he commanded the pirate. Jack obeyed, throwing a quick glance at Gin who just shrugged.

"Are you alright?" asked Governor Swann, helping his daughters up and wrapping sheets around them.

"I'm fine," murmured Ruby, tucking the medallion away.

"Me too," said Jade.

Governor Swann saw Murtogg holding the girls corsets and raised his eyebrows in disgusted. Hurriedly, Murtogg dropped the offending clothing and pointed at Jack.

Governor Swann looked over at Jack. "Shoot him!"

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" cried Jade.

Frowning slightly, Norrington put away his sword and offered his hand to Jack, "I believe thanks are in order."

After a moment, Palliod also did the same. Hesitantly Gin and Jack took the offered hands only to have their sleeves pushed up to reveal the 'P' on their wrists.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" grinned Norrington.

"Cripes!" cried Gin, staring at the mark. "That must have hurt!"

Jack raised an eyebrow at her as she traced the mark burnt into her skin.

"Hang them!" ordered Governor Swann, grinning manically. Jade and Ruby suddenly seemed to notice the other pirate.

"ALEX?!" cried Ruby, eyes wide.

Gin looked at her friend in surprise, also keeping a careful watch on Jack who had a suspicious look on his face.

"Who?" asked Gin. Her voice was innocent, but her eyes held her friends, pleading her to be silent.

"I-I'm sorry," stuttered Ruby, "I thought she was someone I knew..."

Gin smiled, Sarah always had been a good actress.

"It is probably just the aftershock," comforted Norrington before turning back to Jack and Gin. "Keep your guns on them men. Gillette, fetch some irons."

As the other man left, Palliod caught sight of Jack's tattoo. "Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

Jack looked indignant, "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir."

"Well, I don't see your ship...Captain." Scoffed Norrington.

"I'm in the market as it were." Replied Jack, causally.

Murtogg found this as the perfect chance to speak up, "He said he'd come to commandeer one."

"Told ya he was telling the truth." hissed Mullroy, "These are theirs, sir." He added, handing over Jack and Gin's effects.

Norrington ignored Gin's stuff and went into Jacks, "No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." He pulled out Jack's sword, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you HAVE heard of him!" smirked Gin. Norrington threw an irritated look before indicating they both be taken away.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" said Jade, pushing forward, followed by Ruby.

"Carefully, Lieutenant." Ordered Palliod, ignoring the girl's protests.

"Pirates or not, these people saved our lives!" stated Ruby, standing in front of Gin.

Norrington sighed and looked at her, "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man-"

"Or woman!" frowned Gin

Norrington raised an eyebrow, "-or woman of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Growled Jack, "or her." He added, seeing the look Gin threw him.

"Indeed." Sniffed Norrington. Gillette and the other guards finished chaining the two and moved away.

"Finally!" cried Jack, throwing his irons around Jade's neck. Gin, grinning wildly, had already grabbed Ruby.

Panicking, the guards pulled out their guns.

"No, don't shoot!" yelled Governor Swann, waving his hands about.

Jack smirked, "I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Oh and my mate's effects too. Commodore!"

Meanwhile, Gin whispered quietly to Ruby. "Hey Sarah, you and Liz are here too eh?"

Ruby opened her mouth to answer but Gin interrupted her, "Shh, don't say anything. I've told Jack my name's Gin Hawkins and I've got amnesia."

"So like you," giggled Ruby, shaking her head.

Gin Smiled. "Yes so, it looks like we'll just have to go along with the story. That'll be interesting won't it? Grab my stuff would you?"

"A blast I'm sure," groaned Ruby, helping Gin get her gear on while trying to look indignant.

"Jade. It is Jade isn't it?" asked Jack

"It's Miss Swann," replied Jade.

Jack grinned. "Well Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear, we don't have all day."

Jade grabbed Jack's things from Norrington, before Jack made her turn around.

Jack's grin widened, "Now if you'd be very kind."

Jade hissed and strapped on his sword

"Easy on the goods, darling." Murmured Jack, causing Jade to blush crimson as she shoved his hat, none to carefully, onto his head. Jack laughed before whispering, "your really quite a beauty when your mad."

Jade looked at him wide-eyed and smiled a little. Suddenly she remembered her part and the smile quickly vanished, "You're despicable." She frowned.

Jack shrugged, "Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square." With that he turned Jade around and caught Gin's eye.

Gin nodded very slightly. "Speaking of blasts, I believe this is my queue. Have fun with your Ollie," she whispered to Ruby.

"Gentlemen, m'lady," called Jack, taking a step back. "You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"and friend," Gin added.

Hurriedly, they pushed Jade and Ruby into the soldiers as Jack hit a release catch and grabbed onto the swinging rope. Gin managed to grab his legs just as they went flying.

"NOW WILL YOU SHOOT HIM?" cried Governor Swann, holding tightly to his daughters.

"Open fire!" cried Norrington and Palliod at the same time.

Gin's cries were cut short as bullets came whizzing past.

"Watch it! You nearly hit me!" she cried, fear muddling her thoughts.

"Hold tight!" cried Jack. As the board swung around a third time, he jumped and threw his chains about rope and slide down to the ground, dropping with a thud.

"Run!!" he cried, as he and Gin dodged bullets as they ran across the bridge.

Palliod watched them run, "Gillette," he called.

"Yes sir?" asked Gillette.

"Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it."

"Yes sir!" saluted Gillette before calling to his troops and going after the pirates.

"And so the chase begins," whispered Jade.

"Yes, Godspeed to them," smiled Ruby, "...but what's going to happen when they find Will?"

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

**Tanoshii-garu: 8 PAGES!!! WHOOT! –dances- I think I broke my record!! YAY! DRINKS AND COOKIES ALL AROUND!**


	5. In which Ignorance is Bliss

**IMPORTANT!! TANOSHII-GARU HAS CHANGED HER NAME TO TWILIGHT POET!!!**

Twilight Poet: Ok, I confess. I wasn't actually going to continue this story... but! You'll all be happy to know that a good friend has badgered me into starting it again! Thanks Aleana! (hope that's right o-o)

Disclaimer: Yar har me harties! All dis 'ere golden writing belong to da scally wags dat took da time to write it! Not this here wench, Twilight Poet!

Twilight Poet: T-T I think it's time a got a new disclaimer...

Disclaimer: ...woot

**Chapter 5 – Ignorance is Bliss**

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Jack and Gin ran through the streets, over walls and between alleys.

"Too…much…running!" puffed Gin. "PLEASE can we rest?"

"Rest equals capture lass," Jack hissed.

"How about we hide than?"

Jack looked at her and sighed. Grabbing her arm he pulled the both into the nearest building.

"Hey! A blacksmith!" cried Gin, "we can get ri- mrfpm!"

She was cut off as Jack covered her mouth. Frowning he pointed to a man snoring on a chair. He was obviously drunk.

Gin, who lived by her nose, gasped as tears leek from her eyes, this guy reeked!!

Jack shook his head and crept closer. Taking a deep breath he tapped the man hard and backed off. Nothing happened.

"Whoa!" he yelled. Still no reaction.

Grinning in relief he turned to Gin, "Are you insane?! Yelling like that! What kind of pirate are you?"

Gin frowned, "Well I AM missing my memory! Cut me some slack!"

Still grinning, Jack began to hammer at the links on his shackles. Gin rolled her eyes as she watched Jack get more and more frustrated with it.

"...stupid...what...pirate...do...argh!" she grumbled, "Stuff him! Now where's that big spinning thingy?"

Spotting it, she wrapped the links around one of the cogs.

"Oh NOW I remember I need the bloody thing to move!" Gin growled to herself, as she tried to free the shackles. She was stuck.

Sighing she whistle to Jack. "Yo! Bandana boy! Over here!"

Jack looked up and caught onto the idea. Picking up a burning tool, he spurred the donkey before dropping it and wrapping his own links around. Gin's broke and she dropped to the ground.

"Did you really have to hurt the donkey?" she groaned, trying to catch the poor beast.

Suddenly the door began to open. Wide-eyed, the pirates ran for cover.

Shutting the door, Will ran over to the donkey and stroked its muzzle. Taking off his coat he looked over at the drunk.

"Right where I left you," he grinned. Frowning, he spotted the hammer, "Not where I left you..." he reached for Jack's hat, "...and you?"

A hard sword slammed into his hand. Steeping back, Will looked at the pirate, his sword pointed at Will's chest.

"You're the one they're hunting!" cried Will, "The Pirates!"

"You make that sound like a bad thing!" Gin smirked. Playing the part, her face changed to confusion. "Don't I know you?"

Jack looked at her, "Love, you don't know anything at this moment." He looked back at Will, "But he does look somewhat familiar, have a threatened you before?"

Will scowled, "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

Jack put away his sword, "than it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record! So if you'll excuse us." He and Gin turned to leave when the unmistakable sound of a sword being draw echoed through the smithy. Jack froze.

"Come on!" Gin hissed, "we can still get out!"

Jack looked at her, patted her cheek and turned, drawing his sword.

"Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" Gin groaned.

The guys ignored her, their eyes locked for combat.

"Do you think this wise boy?" Jack taunted, "crossing blades with a pirate."

"You threatened Miss Swan and her sister!" Will growled.

"Only a little," Jack smirked, sliding his sword across Will's.

(A/N: Gak! All you sick people get your minds out of the gutter!)

"Oh please," Gin sighed, leaning on a wall to watch the show.

They parried, swords clashing together loudly as Gin wondered why no one outside could hear.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that," Jack murmured, lunging with his sword. "Excellent form," he added as Will blocked him. "But how's your footwork? If I step here?" he steeped and Will followed, "Very good... now I step again." He stepped around until his back was to the door. "Ta!" he cried, making a break for it.

Will leant back and threw his sword. It landed with a thud in the door, inches from Jack's face. Jack tried to pull it out but it was stuck tight.

"That is a wonderful trick..." Jack growled, glaring at Will, "except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon."

Gin smirked at Jack's expression as Will pulled the burning sword from the fire. The Donkey however whined and tried to run, causing all the gears to spin. As Jack and Will fought, Gin ran about, dodging the swords that seemed to spin out of nowhere.

"Who makes all these?" She screeched, as one flew inches from her face.

"I do!" Will puffed, "And I practice with them... three hours a day!"

Jack looked at him in pity, "You need to find yourself a girl, mate!"

"Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet?" Gin interrupted, sniggering as the image of Sarah dressed as a big round crumpet.

"You're not a eunuch, are you?" asked Jack, looking down.

Will frowned, "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!"

He lunged at Jack who jumped backwards onto a cart, Will followed. As he did, they cart rolled off it's supports and began to sway.

As the men struggled to stay balanced, Will hooked a knife in the irons hanging from Jack's left wrist and threw it up so it was embedded in the beam above. Will looked smug as Jack struggled to free himself.

"Gin!" he cried.

"Right!" she yelled, "To the rescue!"

Running up, she hit the boards on the cart as hard as she could. With a cry of shock, Will flew backwards off the cart. Gin laughed, she had been dieing to do that for a long time!

Jack used his body weight to get the knife out of the wood only fall back on the cart just as Will climbed back on. With another strangled yell, Will vanished among the rafters. Peering down, he grinned and cut a rope. A heavy sack fell onto the cart, vaulting Jack up into the rafters as well. As Gin scrambled to get out of the way,they fought, jumping from beam to beam.

"Jack!" Gin cried, "He has the advantage! Get down from there!"

Agreeing, Jack jumped down and Will followed after. They battled on until Will managed to corner Jack and unarm him. Without a second thought, Gin cut loose a sand sack, blinding Will. As the blacksmith coughed and covered his eyes, Jack pulled out his pistol.

"You cheated!" Will cried.

"Pirate!" Jack replied.

"Duh." Added Gin. The men looked at her oddly but she just shrugged.

Will opened his mouth to say something when suddenly there were bangs on the door.

"Move away." Said Jack

"No." stated Will

Jack held the gun higher, "Please move,"

Will stood firm, "No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

"This shot is not meant for you." Jack pleaded.

Gin cried out as the bottle of alcohol smashed down hard on Jacks head. He fell unconscious just as Norrington's men broke down the door.

"There he is." Cried one soldier, "Over here."

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown." Grinned Norrington, the guards grabbing Gin, "You've assisted in the capture of two dangerous fugitives."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir." Murmured the drunk. Will rolled his eyes.

"Bullcrap!" yelled Gin, "You were asleep the whole bloody time!"

The men stared at her in shock.

"Young Lady!" cried Palliod, "That language is highly inappropriate!"

Gin's rage exploded, "YOUNG LADY??! I'LL YOUNG LADY YOU! COME HERE YOU LITTLE YELLOW BELLIED PIPSQUEAK! I'LL BITE YOUR LEGS OFF!!"

She struggled and pulled until on of the guards nocked her over the head with the hilt of his sword. She collapsed to the ground.

Norrington caught his breath and faced his men. "Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Twilight Poet: Phew! Finally done! And guess what!!! It's now 1 week until the Christmas holidays and I'll have LOTS more time to write! Bai!


	6. In which the Black Pearl Comeith

Twilight Poet: Hey all! I was just sitting around twiddling my fingers and thought, HEY! I'll type some more RBE! Hehehe, so I did! Anyhoo, ok, I know I'll miss out a few things in this, but remember, this is all from the girls POV and what they see is what I write!

Disclaimer: arrr

Twilight poet: 0-0" hmmm

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to her #points at poet#

Twilight Poet: ….ok…

**Chapter 6 – The Black Pearl Comeith!**

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Gin woke, her head throbbing. Groaning, see sat up and looked around. They were in the prison and Jack was lounging in the corner. There was a loud racket that pounded in her ears. She soon realized it was the pirates calling for the dog.

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move." Jack sighed.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." Yelled one prisoner.

Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Gin yawned and stretched.

"Good morning Sunshine!" she grinned. "So this is a prison," she mused, looking around.

Jack lifted his hat, "Aye. Don't tell me you've never been in one before!"

Gin shrugged and leant on the bars. Bored, she looked over at the dog. He had dropped the keys to scratch himself.

"Here boy!" Gin called, her obsession with dogs finally taking over.

The dog looked up and turned his head. Cautiously he crept over towards Gin's outstretched hands. Grinning widey, she cuddled the dog, petting him and talking nonsense.

"Couldn't you have called him when he HAD the keys??" Jack cried.

Gin looked up at him, "ma bad?" she laughed nervously.

-------Ruby and Jade------ 

Meanwhile, Ruby and Jade sat uncomfortably in their beds. Knowing what was about to happen didn't really help their nerves.

"There you go," smiled the maid, pushing a bed warmer between Ruby's sheets. "It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure."

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose," smirked Ruby, "but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it."

Estrella (the maid) shook her head, "Well, I meant you being threatened by those pirates. Sounds terrifying."

"Oh, yes, it was terrifying." Said Jade, hiding a smile.

Guessing she was on rocky ground, Estrella changed the subject, "But the Commodores proposed. Fancy that. Now, those are smart matches, My ladies, if it's not too bold to say."

"It is a smart match." Sighed Jade. they're fine men."

"what any woman should dream of marrying." Added Ruby.

Estrella paused for a moment, "Well, that Will Turner, he's a fine man, too."

Ruby blushed crimson.

"That _is_ too bold." Smirked Jade.

Well, begging your pardon, Misses." Said the maid, leaving the room, "It was not my place."

**------Gin------**

Cannon fire echoed through the jail, causing all the pirates to jump up.

"I know those guns." Cried Jack, running to the little window.

"It's the Pearl!" cried Gin, pushing Jack aside so she could get a better look.

Before Jack could respond, one of the pirates began his 'spooky' tale.

"The Black Pearl?" he cried, "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" asked Jack, "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

Gin laughed at the pirates dumb-founded expression as another blast rocked the dungeon.

**------Ruby and Jade-----**

The girls screamed as the sounds of gunfire grew closer and closer to the gates. They had just finished carving an identical image of the medallion into a gold coin they found in the family safe. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do, they were out of time.

"Hello chum." Laughed a voice in the distance. There was a loud gunshot and heavy footsteps.

Grabbing the maid, Ruby and Jade locked the chamber door and hid.

"My ladies, they've come to kidnap you." She yelled. "You're the Governor's daughters."

Gulping, the girls stared at each other. With a smile of encouragement, they turned back to the maid.

"They haven't seen you." Jade whispered.

"Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort." Ruby instructed.

Armed with their bed warmers, Ruby and Jade crept out. Pintel (the short pirate) jumped out at them. Screaming God's fury, Jade smashed the bed warmer, across the pirates face as the maid ran to safety.

"Gotcha!" cried Ragetti (the one with the wooden eye), grabbing Ruby.

Panicking, she pushed a button on the bed warmer that opened the top and poured hot coals onto the pirate.

"It's hot!" he yelled, jumping around, "You burned me!"

"Come on!" growled Pintel, "they're getting away!"

Running as fast as they could, the girls shot blindly through the house only find themselves cornered. Grinning wildly, the pirates moved in. Suddenly a cannonball burst into the room, smashing into a pirate and crashing him through the wall.

"ewwwww," frowned Ruby. Jade nodded in agreement.

Taking advantage of the distracted pirates, they ran into the next room and locked the door. Already knowing the swords were useless, they ran into the wardrobe as Pintel and Ragetti managed to break down the door.

"We know you're here, Poppet." Crooned Pintel.

"Poppet." Echoed Ragetti with an insane giggle.

" Come out…" continued Pintel, "and we promise we won't hurt you." There was a moment of silence before he continued. "We will find you, Poppet. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."

"Gold calls…" murmured Ragetti, with more insane giggles. The girls began to wonder if any splinters from his eye had somehow worked their way into what was left of his brain.

Peering out, Ruby stared in shock. The piece of carpet that was meant to be flipped up, wasn't!

"Maybe this will work to our advantage?" she though to herself.

The plans in her head were shattered as a stifled squawk sounded behind her. She turned to see Jade with her hand covering her nose and mouth, obviously holding in something.

"No!" Ruby mouthed, eyes wide. But as she said this, a feather from on of the coats slowly floated down to land on Jade's nose.

"AAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Cringing, Ruby turned to see eyes staring at her through the crack in the door.

"'Ello, Poppet."

VWVWVWVVWWVWVWVVWWVVWVWVWVWVW

Twilight Poet: MUHAHAHA! My first cliffie! #grins# …ok ok, it's not a very good cliffie but I had fun! O-o


	7. In which we board the ship

Twilight Poet: #Jumps out# TA DAA! --tap dances—Do, do di do do.

Disclaimer: Hrmgh

Twilight Poet: oh. Right. Here's chapter 7! Time to see if the girl's plan will work and if Gin can keep up with the crazy captain.

Disclaimer: --dances and sings—AND SHE OWNS NOOOOOOTHING!

**Chapter 7 - all aboard me hearties!  
**

The cupboard swung open and Jade and Ruby froze in shock, "PARLEY! PARLEY! PARLEY!" they yelled.

"What?" wheezed Ragetti.

Ruby took a breath, "Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew , you have to take me to your Captain."

"I know the code." Pintel grunted

"If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete." Jade added.

Ragetti lifted his sword, "To blazes with the code!"

"She wants to be taken to the Captain." Growled Pintel, stopping his shipmate, "And she'll go without a fuss. We must honour the Code."

"Come on!" Pintel hissed, as the two pirates pushed and hurried the girls through the streets.

"WILL!" Ruby cried, spotting the blacksmith.

"Ruby?" he called back, confused.

She cringed as she was struck over the head and whimpered as he fell.

"Lucky he's got a hard head eh?" Jade sniggered. Ruby frowned.

**-----Gin-----**

Yet another blast shook the old prison as a cannonball smashed through the wall. With whoops and cheers, the scraggly pirates crept out of the new hole in the wall.

"My sympathies, friends," muttered one as she jumped out, "you've no manner of luck at all."

"Ba-bye now!" Gin waved, "have fun getting away!"

Jack shook his head and picked up the bone dropped by the other pirates. "Hey Gin, call the dog again and this time make sure he has the keys!" There was a moment of silence. "Gin?" Jack turned around to see the girl curl up on the floor, apparently fast asleep. "Oh for the love of-" sighing he broke off and tried to call the mutt himself.

"Come on, doggy." He whispered, "It's just you, me and sleeping beauty over 'ere now." He looked back at Gin.

"No!" she muttered, "I want the blue one…"

He turned back to the dog, "on second thought, it's you and ol' Jack. Come on. Come on, good boy. That a good boy, come on!" the dog edged towards him, "Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." a crash sounded downstairs and the dog ran away, "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..."

Another crash was heard as the prison guard was thrown down the stairs, "This ain't the armoury" growled a voice

Two pirates came down the stairs, one spotted Jack, "Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg – Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Twigg spat on the ground, "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance." He smirked, "His fortunes aren't improving much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen." Gin hissed, "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

The large pirate grabbed her by the throat, moonlight shining on his skeletal arm.

"So there is a curse." Jack murmured, "That's interesting."

"Cool!" Gin croaked, staring at the hand around her neck.

"You know nothing of Hell." The pirate growled, throwing her to the ground before leaving.

Jack watched them go, "That's very interesting…"

**--- Ruby and Jade ---**

It was a long row the Black Pearl and Ruby and Jade were getting nervous in the creaking boat with the two pirates.

"Sooo," Ruby mused, trying to break the icy silence that engulfed them, "What's it like being de- err, I mean, curs- err…… pirates?"

Pintel growled at her, trying to look vicious (not that he needed to try).

"Not bad," said Ragetti, "Can be a messy business at times but, heh, it's living."

The girls stared, they hadn't expected such a civilized answer. Pintel rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know we was takin' on captives." Growled a really big pirate once they'd climbed on.

Pintel hissed, "She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa."

The girls looked at each other. Cringing, Jade stepped forward and braced herself. "I am here to negotiate -" as expected, the large pirate back handed her across the face and she fell to the ground.

"You will speak when spoken to." He glared.

His wrist was grabbed and jerked away, "And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley."

"Aye, sir."

Barbossa turned a grinning face in their direction. "My apologies, Ladies."

Ruby helped Jade to her feet and stepped up. "Captain Barbossa , I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

"There are a lot of long words in there, Miss," frowned the Captain, "we're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back."

Barbossa laughed, "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Taking the girl's glares as confusion, he added, "Means 'no'."

Ruby pulled the medallion from around her neck and held it over the side of the ship, "Very well. I'll drop it."

Barbossa was careful with his words, "Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?"

"It's what you've been searching for." Jade answered coolly, "I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did ya, now?"

Ruby shrugged, "Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." She let her hand slip and the gold dropped a bit.

"No!" cried all the pirates, lunging forward. They stopped when they realized the medallion was in no danger.

Barbossa chuckled, "Ah. You have a name, Missy?"

"Ruby …Turner. And this is my sister jade. We're maids in the Governor's household." she curtsied and Jade did the same.

"Miss Turner …?" Barbossa said, his eyebrows receding into his hairline.

"Bootstrap." The girls heard Pintel whisper.

Barbossa walked over to them, "And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that. Family heirloom, perhaps?"

"We didn't steal it, if that's what you mean." Said Ruby.

"Very well," the Captain smiled, "you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return."

Ruby took a deep breath and handed it over, "Our bargain?"

Barbossa gave the coin to the monkey and walked away from them. The big pirate began to yell orders.

"Still the guns and stow 'em, Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port."

Jade walked up to Barbossa, "According to the code you're meant to give us bedding and food."

Barbossa turned around, "First, your comfort was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl , Miss Turner's."

"Than as your guests you are inclined to treat as such," said Jade, not giving up that easily.

They thought they heard the pirate captain hissed something about annoyingly stubborn women interfering with his great plans, but they might have just been hearing things. Once in the eating quarters, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe it work," Ruby whispered.

"Me either," Jade nodded, pulling the real medallion from her blouse.

"Now it's only a matter of time."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWWVWVWV

Twilight Poet: And that's all she wrote... for now.


	8. In which they make the great escape

Twilight Poet: Hello dudes and dudettes! Terrible sorry this took so long! Believe it or not but a virus attacked my computer and I lost EVERYTHING! (sobs like a baby)

Disclaimer: Awwwwww….

Twilight Poet: None-the-less. Thank-you again to my pal Aleana! My one (and only) true inspiration for this fic.

Disclaimer: TP is a poor homeless begger with nothing better to do with her time than bother other innocent people with her deranged fanfi- THUD

Twilight Poet: (hides hammer) Ehehehehhe………

**Chapter 8 – Scally Wags**

**--GIN--**

Meanwhile –back in jail- Jack had managed to break the bone in half and was trying to pick the lock. Gin had randomly fallen back to sleep and was silently watching jack from her curled up position on the floor. Pretending to fall asleep was the only thing she could do to stop him from asking annoying questions that she couldn't quickly answer. All she had to do was wait for Will to come along… IF HE EVER WOULD! This was taking a lot longer than it had in the movie. Suddenly footsteps came thudding down the stairs. Jack threw himself to the ground and Gin closed her eyes.

"About bloody time," she muttered to herself.

Will came panting over to them, "You Sparrow! And… err… friend…"

"Hawkins," Gin smirked.

"NOW you're awake?" Jack cried, bending his head backwards to look at her.

Gin chuckled nervously, but was saved by Will's impatience.

"You're familiar with that ship? The black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it," Jack mused, picking at his teeth.

A determined look came to Will's face, "Where does it make berth?"

Feeling left out, Gin hurried to squash in a line or two, "Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? 'Captain' Barbossa and his crew of miscreants –including one freaky, psychopathic monkey- sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

Jack's eye widened but Will shrugged, "The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask us?" Jack yawned, studying an extremely interesting, goo-shaped object that he'd pulled out of his teeth with a, 'I really don't remember eating that' expression on his face.

"Because you're pirates." Stated Will, like it was the most obvious answer.

Gin looked at him, "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!" cried the blacksmith, before adding quietly, "They took Miss Swann and her sister…"

Jack laughed, "Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see."

Gin, who had been frozen in place, suddenly jumped to life, "NO!" she shrieked, "OHMIGAWD! I completely forgot about that. Oh, poor Sarah! Poor Liz! They're stuck with the freaky monkey!"

"That's the _second_ time you've done that," frowned Jack, "How can you possible know those Lasses?"

"I'm not sure," Gin groaned, making an over-dramatic act of being in great pain, "I think I do… maybe… ARGH! I CAN'T REMEMBER!"

"What's with her?" Will whispered.

"Dunno," replied Jack, "Found her drowning in the ocean… figured I better save her. Knocked her head though –can't remember a thing. You think I should have tossed her back?"

"I'm standing right here!" Gin cried, "I CAN hear you…"

Sparrow shrugged and laid back down, "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"Awww Jack, that was beautiful!" Gin chuckled with a lop-sided grin, "We'll make a poet of you yet!"

Jack gave her a look of pure horror. Will raised an eyebrow.

"I can get you out of here." Will said finally, breaking the awkward silence.

"How's that? The key's run off." Jack glared at Gin, who just waved back.

"I helped build these cells." Will grinned, "These are half pin-barrel hinges." He picked up a bench and placed it at the cell door, "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free."

Jack paused for a moment, "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"That will be short for William , I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes." Will replied.

"Oh now that's familiar," Gin interrupted, "Bah! I almost have this one! Do you, by chance, make boots?"

"No, Blacksmith."

Gin sighed, "Nope, it's gone again…"

"Uh-huh…" Jack shook his head, "Well, Mr. Turner , I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass."

"Ditto," Gin grinned.

"Do we have an accord?"

"Agreed." Nodded Will, leaning over and Shaking Jack's hand.

"Agreed! Get us out."

After huffing and puffing, thee door finally lifted with a loud clang.

"Hurry." Murmured Will, "Someone will have heard that."

"Not without our effects!" cried Gin, running over and grabbing the armful of both pirates gear.

Putting on their stuff as they ran, the blacksmith and pirates hurried through the streets of the city. Dodging the guards and pedestrians, they managed to scurry down to the beach and under a bridge.

"We're going to steal a ship…?" asked Will, glancing across the bay towards the dauntless. "That ship?"

Gin thwacked him over the head, "We're pirates! We don't steal! We commandeer… nautical term."

Jack nodded, "We're going to commandeer that ship…" he pointed over to the Interceptor, currently being stuffed with supplies. He paused and turned to Will, "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl – how far are you willing to go to save her?"

Will's face hardened, "I'd die for her."

"Oh, good." Jack smiled, "No worries, then."

Thy left the safety of the bridge and scurried towards an upside down canoe. Picking it up, they held it over their heads and waded into the chilly water. Significantly shorter than her two 'comrades', Gin found herself kicking franticly to keep her head above water.

Will peered past Gin's head towards Jack, who was in the lead, "This is either madness or brilliance."

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack replied.

"Yeah," Gin laughed, "Jack here's the very essence of those words… you don't think there are any sharks out here do you?"

"Not sure… why?" asked Will.

Gin paled, "'cause I'm deathly afraid of them!"

Suddenly a crunch sounded under the water.

"ARGH THE SHARK'S ARE BITTING," Gin cried, spinning about like a maniac. She turned to face Will

"No," he blushed, more than a little shocked at the pure, genuine terror in the young pirates eyes, "I've stood in a crab cage."

Gin's breathing slowed a little and she splashed her face with the water. "Sorry," she muttered, and kept silent for the rest of the journey.

Using the rope from the crab cage, they climbed up the side of the dauntless.

Jack walked calmly down the steps, "Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship."

Will ran over with his sword, "Aye! Avast!"

The men burst out laughed and Jack raised his eyebrow (they love doing that don't they?). Will shrugged.

Gillette sneered, "This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman! You'll never make it out of the bay."

Gin's mouth dropped, "WHY YOU NASTY LITTLE SON OF A-!" she drew her sword and placed it to the man's pasty neck, "I could slit you from ear to ear." She hissed.

"Son…" Jack grinned, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow… and she's insane! Savvy?"

Once they managed to get Gillette into hi little boat, he sat there shouting and screaming like a mad man, "Sir! They've taken the Dauntless. They've taken the ship! Sparrow and Turner and a crazy Girl - they've taken the Dauntless!"

"Shut your trap," Gin called, "Don't make me come down there young man!"

Gillette blanched, but didn't stop his waving.

"Here they come," called Will.

Gillette shouted to his crew, "Bring her around! Bring her around!"

As they quietly swung across to their new quarters, they could here Norrington bellowing his orders. "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges… Sailors! Back to the Interceptor! Now!"

Gin held onto the ropes, cackling evilly at the look on the Commodore's face.

Jack waved his hat, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

Norrington glared, "Set top sails and clear up this mess!"

They could see Norrington was preparing to attack and cracked up laughing when one sailor cried, "Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chain, sir!"

Gin held onto her sides as tears fell from her eyes, "Hahaha… I-I can just imagine what their saying." She put on a corny sailor act, "_That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen!" _she switched to Norrington, "_So it would seem…_"

The guys smirked at her antics, but continued to set up the ship. They had a long journey ahead of them. Seeing she wasn't needed, Gin stole away to the crows nest and flopped down in it, shaking anxiously. She'd never done anything like this before and her nerves were beginning to jitter in excitement. But mostly she worried for her friends. Were they safe? Had the pirates done anything to hurt them? For the first time in her life, she felt completely alone and helpless. Rubbing her eyes, she curled up in a small ball and sang softly to herself (something she often did when confused).

_Be kind to your web-footed friends…_

'_cause a duck may be somebody's mooooother._

_They live in the weirs and the glens_

_And they never get wet feet._

_If you think this is the end of the song…_

…_well it is._


	9. In which Gin drowns someone and sings

Twilight Poet: Hey! Me again! I have block exams coming up so this may just be the last chapter for a while… sorry.

Disclaimer: …NO! I'm outta job!

Twilight Poet: hehehe, oops… anyway! Here goes chapter 9!

Disclaimer: …sniff… TP owns…sob… nothing… WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Twilight Poet: err… here… -hands tissue-

**Chapter 9 – In which Gin drowns someone and sings…**

**--GIN--**

Humming to herself, Gin listened to the well known conversation below.

Will talked calmly as he sharpened his sword, "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?" murmured Jack, though it didn't really look like he was listening.

Will's expression turned curious, "My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

"I knew 'im," Jack sighed, "Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill.

"Bootstrap?"

Gin peered over the top of the nest, "Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true." Will cried, getting angry, "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law.

Jack cringed, "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father was not a pirate," the excentric blacksmith cried, drawing his sword.

"Put it away, boy," Gin called, "It's not worth you getting beat again."

Will glared up at her, "He didn't beat me! You both ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you."

"Then that's not much incentive for us to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack spun the wheel and the yard came flying to hit Will in the stomach and swung him out over the ocean. Stopping it there he turned to the boy and grinned, "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter, are these – what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy?"

Gin sneered, but it would be useless to argue, what did she know about ships?

"So…" Jack spun the wheel and brought Will back on board, offered out his sword, "can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

"Tortuga?" asked Will, taking the sword.

Jack grinned wildly and Gin rolled her eyes, "Tortuga."

And it wasn't at all long until they were waltzing through the dirt ridden streets of the famous Tortuga. Well, Jack was waltzing, Will was striding and Gin was running along behind them. She'd already tripped over 4 drunks, stumbled into more things than she cared to ever remember and been shot at least twice. All of a sudden a hand whizzed out of nowhere, aimed for the 'pretend' pirate's arm. Yelping, she dodged it and leaped into Will's arms. The blacksmith stared at her, startled.

Gin smirked and patted him on the cheek, "Sorry love, you're not my type."

Rolling his eyes, Will let go and she hit the ground with a thud.

Jack laughed, "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga , savvy? What do you think?"

"It'll linger," Will muttered, wrinkling his nose.

"I'll tell you mate," Jack grinned, ignoring Will's obvious displeasure, "if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

Suddenly a red headed woman came strutting up. "Scarlet!"

The woman glared and slapped him hard across the face as a blond whore quickly replaced her.

Jack rubbed his cheek, "Not sure I deserved that. Giselle!"

The snotty wench snarled, "Who was she!"

"What?" she slapped him across the same cheek. Sparrow blinked, "I may have deserved that..."

Will raised an eyebrow and Gin sniggered, "A real Lady's man, you are Jack, old boy!"

Jack glared at her, "Gin, don't help…"

Then ignoring her protests, he grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. Shrugging, Will and Gin did the same and followed him into the back of a rundown shed. Lying with the pigs amongst his own filth was Gibbs. Jack carelessly threw the water over him and waited for the drunkard to wake properly.

Gibbs coughed and spluttered, "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" he spotted the crew, "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it." Sparrow nodded, "The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Gibbs looked to be in great pain as he processed this. Gin was starting to get scared when suddenly his face lit up and he grinned widely, "Aye, that'll about do it."

As Gibbs got up, Will threw his bucket of water, splashing him hard in the face, "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell."

The same pained expression crossed his face when Gin also threw her bucket over him.

"What was THAT one for?" he cried.

"You still stink," Gin frowned. Grabbing him by his ear, she dragged him outside, "Deep breath now." She threw him into a deep watering trough and processed to dunk him.

"What are you doing?" cried Jack.

"I'm cleaning, what does it look like?"

"An execution?" Will grimaced.

Gin blinked and let the half-drowned man to get to his feet. Laughing nervously, she began to sneak away.

"Giiiiin!" Jack growled.

"I know, I know," the girl groaned, "Don't help!"

Helping Gibbs up, they walked over to a local tavern.

Taking a shadowed table at the back, Jack pulled Will aside and whispered, "Keep a sharp eye," before sitting down at the table with Gibbs.

Will took his place, but was also careful to keep one ear on the conversation. Gin, however, was having a VERY hard time sitting still. It had never been one of her favourite hobbies and it was starting to drag on her nerves.

Now, in the case of severe boredom, Gin's brain was often known to go into 'emergency' mode. Sadly, this was one of those times and the old gears started to spin violently until the most random idea that it could possibly cough up was splattered in a pretty green colour all over the inside of Gin head. _Sing a song! You know you want to!_

Gin's eye twitched and her smile grew wild. Pushing her way past whores and drunkards, she came across an old piano… it'd do.

She grabbed a random person, "Can you play?"

"Yar?"

"Good, play!"

As the man began to play a basic tune, Gin ran over and stood on the counter.

_Let's get down to business - to defeat our foes  
Look at you all, a disgrace, you're way too slow  
You're the saddest bunch I've ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
People, I'll make pirates out of you!_

Some of the noise settled and quite a few angry glares were filtered in her direction.

_Simple as the ocean  
But with gold, hidin'  
Once you find their weakness  
You are sure to win!  
You're a shallow and weak pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make pirates out of you!_

Will stared at her with his mouth hanging open. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! -was the expression on his face. Gin grinned and started to make bad imitations of the pirates around her;

"_I'm never gonna catch my breath"  
"Say good-bye to those who knew me!"  
"Boy, was I a fool in school for skipping Gym!"  
_

She went back to herself and pointed at the crowds

_Success has got ya' scared to death!  
But _I'm_ not gonna give up that easy…_

Her face turned thoughtful,_  
_

_Though now I really wish that I knew how to swim…  
_

After being chased around for a little, she jumped up onto a shelf and glared at the raving men below;

_You're a disappointment to the sea,  
So get lost, go home, you're through  
How could I make pirates out of you?_

As the pirates started shaking the cabinet, a voice rang through the room, "GIIIIIIIINNNNNN!"

The girl-pirate paled, "…ma bad?"

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

Twilight Poet: There you go! I tried to make it as amusing as possible. If you didn't guess, the song was from the movie "Mulan" and I DID skip a few verses… Anywho, see you all again soon!

Disclaimer: --sobs and waves hanky--


	10. In which a cookie brings more fortune

Twilight Poet: Oh dear… looks like I broke my word… you all must be disappointed in me.

Disclaimer: WAHOO! SHE OWNS NOTHING! SHE OWNS ONLY GIN!

Twilight Poet: er…… right…… Oh, Alena, I just wanna say sorry about your eye colour! You'll see when you've read some more XD. Here's:

**Chapter 10 – In which another cookie brings a change**

**-- Jade & Ruby --**

The girls jumped in shock as the pirates burst in.

"Knock next time!" Jade cried.

Pintel ignored her, "You'll be dinin' with the captain. And he requests you wear this," He handed them each a dark purple gown.

The girls stared at them… than at the gowns… than at them…

"Well… they ARE nice…" Ruby mused, taking the dress.

The pirate sneered, "And if you say no, you'll be dinin' with the crew…and you'll be naked."

Ruby clapped her hands, "Well it's decided then!"

They grabbed the dresses and shoved the somewhat disappointed pirates out the door.

In the Captain's cabin, the food was laid out and Barbossa lead them to their seats. The girls stomaches growled and they pounced on the food, saving the pirate's speech about manners.

He watched them with amusement, "Try the wine."

"No thanks," Jade grinned, "don't suppose you have any coke?"

Barbossa stared at her blankly.

"Didn't think so," she sighed.

"Apples?" He shrugged.

"How OLD are they?" asked Ruby

The question seemed to take the pirate by surprise, "umm…… a few weeks?"

"Eww!" Sarah cried (the apple did look a little off), "Are you trying to poison us!"

Barbossa seemed to be waiting for that word, "There would be no sense to be poisoning ye, Miss Turner."

Jade frowned, "Then restock your fruit or we'll all get scurvy! You can drop us off when you do."

Barbossa took out the medallion, "You don't know what this is, do ye?"

"It's a pirate medallion."

"This is Aztec gold… one of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold…a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity." He finished with a freakily deep hiss.

The girls stared at him wide-eyed, "Wow, did you memorise that or did you just word it than?"

"I…err… what?"

Ruby laughed, "Never mind, this is really interesting, please continue."

"Ok… Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize…the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Lady's." he sighed, "Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it."

Jade quickly grabbed, not a knife, but a large chicken wing.

Barbossa yabbered on, oblivious, "There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

"And the blood to be repaid?" Sarah gulped

Barbossa laughed, "That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye…yet." He held out the fruit, "Apple?"

Screaming, Jade began to beat the pirate with the chicken wing again and again and again until he was backed into a corner. Finally he managed to grab her arm.

"I'm curious – after beaten' me to a pulp, what was it you plannin' on doing next?"

Meanwhile Ruby, who'd been cracking her head off laughing, grabbed Jade and ran out of the room. And into an array decaying skeletons.

The girls stood there frozen, "Ew…"

They thought for a moment about running for it, but already knew where'd they'd end up and REALLY, REALLY didn't want to be touched by them.

Barbossa came up behind them, "Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died." The girls backed away as he came nearer, "I feel nothing – not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." He reached out for them and they jumped back as his hand melted in to bone. Screaming, they ran into the cabin, "You best start believing in ghost stories Lasses. You're in one!"

He slammed the door on them and the girl's shuddered in the renewed darkness.

"I hope Alex -I mean Gin- is doing better than us," Jade moped

Ruby sighed, "I'm sure she's doing fine…"

**---GIN---**

"AAAARRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gin ran through the streets, Jack and Will hot on her tail. Gibbs had gone off to find 'recruits'.

"GIN HAWKINS!"

They'd been chasing her for a while now and Gin was surprised they hadn't just given up on her and left.

She sniffed lightly, "I didn't know you cared so much about me!" she called back.

"Stop running and I'll show you how much we care!" Will yelled.

Running short on breath, Gin began looking for a place to hide. She couldn't believe how much this reminded her of "_When Animals Attack_". She paused, THAT WAS IT! She immediately stopped running outside of a dodgy looking café and grabbed a small bottle of tomato sauce. With any luck, the darkness would make it look like blood –'cause it certainly didn't SMELL like tomato sauce! Suddenly gunshots echoed all around her. She'd run straight into the middle of a shoot out. Grinning, she aimed to pour the sauce over her shirt when a sudden pain ripped into her side. Confused, Gin stumbled forwards, the still filled bottled falling from her grasp as she collapsed to the ground. In moments Jack and Will were by her side, turning her over.

Gin blinked at them and slurred, "-was just havin' a little fun," she blinked again as a red fog seemed to fill her mind, "Wow, Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom… I must be in one of Sarah or Liz's fantasies… no kissy stuff ok, it was… just too weird last time! Tell Jack I'm sorry I forgot to feed him… Sylvester's still mad at me…"

"What the hell-"

But Gin didn't hear anymore until a rooster woke her early the next morning.

"Hey, I think she's awake…"

Gin's eyes shot open, "WAFFLES!" she shrieked as hands randomly shot out to hold her down.

Jack and Will stared down at her and she grinned, "G'day Mates! Caught me did ya?"

"Drink this," said Will, giving her a small glass.

Without thinking, the girl downed the whole glass, "BLERK! IT BURNS!" Her eyes watered as she choked, "What the HELL was that!"

"Whisky," smirked Jack, "for the pain you're about to experience."

Gin blinked, "What are you- GOOD SWEET BLOODY LORD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Jack held her down as Will turned her on her side and began removing bandages from her stomach. After that, he began poking around a rather painful area. Gin hissed and squirmed, bitting her lip to stop from screaming.

"You were shot," Jack explained, "nothing serious, but it took a chunk out of your waist."

"Owwwwww," Gin cringed, "oww, pickle, oww, tulip, oww, sugar, honey, ice and tea!"

"Sorry," Will murmured, "Blacksmith's hands –I know they're rough…"

"Oh please," Gin muttered, rolling her eyes. She recognized the line and nearly gagged at the thought it was for her.

Jack took this moment to mention a disturbing development, "Lass? Do you know you talk in your sleep?"

Gin froze. CRAP! What had they heard? Jack watched her face carefully.

"I… umm… I do?" she gulped.

"Yes, and you mention my name a lot…"

OH NO! Gin panicked. She had a pet dog that her parents had named Jack! And she loved that dog and her cat Sylvester more than anything. She paled, what types of things had she said about her beloved pet that he might have thought was for him? By the look on his face, things she REALLY shouldn't have said.

Will had finished re-bandaging her, so she jumped up and scampered out the door of the inn they appeared to have spent the night in, "Don't we have a crew to inspect?"

Will shook his head and the pirates followed her out.

It wasn't long before they stood on the docks, ready to inspect the new crew members.

Gibbs grinned widely, "Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" asked Will, rasing an eyebrow.

Jack turned to one man, "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs stated

"Mr. Cotton … do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir," Gibbs murmured, "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

Jack bit his tongue as cotton opened his mouth and Gin sniggered. Jack looked at the bird, "Mr. Cotton 's... parrot… same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

Gibbs shrugged, "Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes',"

"O'course it does!" Jack grinned before turning to Will, "Satisfied?"

Will rolled his eyes, "Well, you've proved they're mad."

Suddenly a voice called out from the end of the line, "And what's the benefit for us?"

Gin stopped halfway through a yawn, there was something funny about the woman's voice. She ran over to Jack as he took off the large hat to reveal, the exact opposite to what Gin expected. The girl (not woman) glaring up at Jack had soft, pale skin and bright blue eyes. Her long, wavy hair was a bright red and was held away from her face by a dark blue bandana. Gin nearly fainted as 'Anamaria' reached up and slapped Jack across the face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Will smirked.

Jack cringed, "No, that one I deserved."

"You stole my boat!" The red-head cried.

"Actually –" she slapped Sparrow again, "borrowed! Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one." Jack stuttered.

Anamaria pushed her finger to his head, "I will."

Will quickly stepped in, "A better one!"

"A better one!" Jack agreed

Gin pointed to the Interceptor, "That one!"

"What one?" asked Jack, turning around, "That one!" Will, Gin and Anamaria glared at him, "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" Everyone cried.

"ALENA!" Gin yelled, unable to hold it in anymore.

The red-head managed to drag her eyes from Sparrow to stare at her and jumped when she did, "ALEX!"

For a moment everyone just stared.

"H-how? W-what are you doing here?" Gin stuttered

Anamaria (Alena) grinned, "I finally ate that fortune cookie you gave me!"

Gin rubbed her eyes, "Man, how many more of those things did I leave lying around?"

Anamaira paused, "Oh? How many others are here?"

"Sarah and Liz are the Swan sisters," Gin grinned, "And I think I'm some sort of comic relief."

"That'd be right," Anamaria laughed, "IS THAT BLOOD!"

Gin looked at the red patch that had seeped through her bandage, "Yeah, I got shot!"

Laughing loudly and linking arms, the girls headed for the ship.

Gibbs ran over to Jack, "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring women aboard, sir."

"It'd be far worse not to have them," Jack mused, staring after the duo, a strange expression forming on his face.

"GRAB THE ROPE LASS! THE ROPE!"

Gin struggle franticly through the pouring rain to obey the order yelled to her. The storm had come out of nowhere and crashed on them with a force to be reckoned with. Anamaira had been lucky enough to score a place down in the galley as head chef, whereas Gin –who could burn ice-cream, was stuck on the deck.

She heard Gibbs yell to Jack, "What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

Jack grinned, "We're catching up."

Gin collapsed in her hide-away crows nest, though it was quickly filling with water. Her bandage was now completely soaked with blood and the wound was throbbing numbly. She grimaced, "All this 'catching-up' is gonna get me killed!"

VWVWWWVVWVWVWVWVWPVWVWVWVWWV

Twilight Poet: 9 PAGES! YAY! Hope it makes up for the extended break. Luv you all!

RAWR!

Fear me. Cuddle me.


	11. In which this is a slow chapter

Twilight Poet: Okies, chapter 11. Big hush, hush people, I'm not meant to be writing! If my parents catch me I'm as good as pudding in a dogs bowl.

Disclaimer: as usual Twilight Poet owns nothing…

**Chapter 11 – In which another **

**-- Gin & Anamaria --**

"Dead men tell no tales_."_

The girls cringed at the bird's deadly warning.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs shuddered

"Not to mention all the dishonest ones too!" Anamaria added.

Gin, at the current moment, was curled up around the mast muttering, "sharks are gonna eat me… sharks are gonna eat me…hi ho the delli oh… in their belly I will go…"

Will came over and patted her shoulder awkwardly. Despite how abnormal she was, he didn't like to see her so afraid, "You're safe on the ship, you know…" but his comfort was useless, Gin could hear nothing but the waves lapping against the hull.

Anamaria shook her head, "It's no use, she'll be like that until we get out of this pass."

Sighing, Will took a seat and instead turned his attentions to his new found captain, "How is it that Jack came by that compass?"

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta." Gibbs shrugged "That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

"What?" Will's brow deepened, "He failed to mention that."

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

Will nodded, "Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" he went on with a corny imitation of Jacks movements.

Anamaria came up behind them, "Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly. But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa."

"Aye." Gibbs and Ana nodded

Will mused, "How did Jack get off the island?"

As Gibbs told his oh-so fascinating story, Ana watched Jack with a dreamy expression on her face. Taking one last peek at the compass before popping it away, Jack noticed her staring and called her up, "Take the wheel for a bit won't you?"

At that moment Ana thanked God for the sailing lessons her father had made her take the term before, "Aye, Aye captain," she grinned, running over and taking the wheel.

Nodding in approval, Sparrow toddled off to say his famous line, "Human hair…from my back. Let go of the anchor! Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

Will tapped Jack's shoulder, "I think maybe we should bring little Gin along… she's not doing so well here."

Jack blinked in confusion before scanning the ship for the lass. He seeming quite surprised to see her placed half way up the mast, clinging for dear life, "how long has she been like that?"

"Since the first sharks were visible under the water cap'ain," Gibbs shrugged.

Shaking his head Jack walked over to the mast and leant on it, "Hey Hawkins? Think maybe you'll be joining us down here anytime soon?"

A soft voice came singing down to him, "I'm Henry the eighth I am… Henry the eighth I am, I am…"

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I got married to the girl next door… she's been married 7 times before and all of their names were Henry, HENRY! And so I'm Henry the eighth."

For a moment Gin seemed to stop her garbled singing and the crew looked up to see if that meant she was coming down. She took a deep breath.

"Second verse same as the first! I'm Henry the eighth I am-"

"-are you gonna make me have to ask you about the things you said in your sleep out in the wide open, or are you going to come down and we can have a nice old chit-chat. Savvy?"

Gin practically let go of the poll… and in doing so practically fell on Jack.

"No dream speaking in front of the happy, happy people. Please and thankyou," she grinned nervously.

Jack smirked and dropped her to the ground, "C'mon then."

Suddenly Gibbs interrupted, "Captain! What if the worst should happen?"

"Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code."

"Leanie!" Gin cried as a thought flashed through her mind, "Hide all the cookies! Unless you want this whole thing to be visa versa!"

Anamaria paled and nodded.

**--- Jade and Ruby ---**

Just off corner, Ruby heard the two comical pirates talking.

"Ten years of hoarding swag-"

"And now we finally get to spend it!"

Pintel picked up a carousel (umbrella), "Once we're quit of the curse, we'll be rich men. And you can buy an eye what actually fits and is made of glass."

Ragetti blinked and rubbed hie eye, "This one does splinter something terrible."

"Stop rubbing it!" Pintel scowled.

After Bo'sun walked by and rolled his eyes at them, Ruby made her move, "Psst!" she hissed, "Hey! Rage-what'syourname!"

The glass-eyed pirate turned to glare at her, "What you want?"

"Your eye, it bothers you right?"

"What's it to you," Pintel frowned.

Ruby shook her head, "He's in pain man! Listen, I'm doing you a favour, if you should ever come across a pirate girl by the name of Gin Hawkins, tell her, 'Sarah calls a favour of Alex. A calico for her cats eye.' She'll give you something in exchange for this… you'll see what you can use it for when you get it." From her pocket Ruby brought a small cat doll made of a soft cloth.

Pure confusion spread across his usually insane face as Ragetti took the creature in his own filthy hands and stuffed it in his pocket. "Sarah, Alex, Calico-Cat's eye…"

Ruby chuckled, "Yeah, something like that."

**--- GIN ---**

Unable to keep silent much longer, Will turned to Jack, "What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirate's Code." Jack murmured between strokes, "Any man that falls behind…is left behind."

Will shook his head, "No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

Gin growled, "You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung two pirates from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…" They all peered over the side to see piles of gold scattered across the ground, "…and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true," Will grunted, "I am not obsessed with treasure!"

Jack pointed over the top of a small hill, "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

Barbossa was yakking away as Ruby and Jade stood in front of the huge chest, "Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end."

"Ruby…" Will whispered at the same time Gin squeaked to see her friends tied up.

Barbossa continued his speech, "For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!"

The men cheered loudly and Ragetti yelled out, "Suffered, I have!"

All three girls rolled their eyes.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is," Barbossa knocked off the chest's lid, "…the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…save for this." He pointed to the medallion around Ruby's neck.

Jack pulled Will back as the blacksmith tried to scramble up the hill.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."

Will sneered, "When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"May I ask you something?" jack sighed, "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor – I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

As Jack went off, Gin watched Will grab a plank of wood and follow after – completely ignoring her. Nervous, she stumbled after them.

**--- Jade and Ruby ---**

The girls yawned, they had never really noticed how long Barbossa's dialogue was.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"Us!" cried the pirates

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"Hers!"

"Hers?" asked Ruby, "Don't you mean ours?"

"No," laughed the captain, "according to the curse, we only need the blood of the oldest… I believe that's you miss…"

Ruby blanched and Jade grimaced, the medallion in her pocket hanging heavily.

Barbossa smirked, "You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples." He took up the knife, "Begun by blood…by blood undone."

Ruby squeaked as the knife slid across her palm and dropped into the chest, blood and all.

"Did it work?" asked a pirate named Koehler.

Ragetti mused, "I don't feel no different."

"How do we tell?" Pintel called. Barbossa rolled his eyes and shot the short pirate.

There was a moment of silence before Koehler stated, "You're not dead."

"No." Pintel laughed, relieved. Growling he added, "He shot me!"

"It didn't work." Ragetti sobbed.

Twigg hissed, "The curse it still upon us!"

"You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?" Barbossa grabbed Ruby's arm and shook her.

"No." she smirked in triumph

Barbossa roared, "Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?" he slapped Ruby and she went flying down the hill. Jade tried to slowly make her way down as well.

Bo'sun started the fight, "You two! You brought us the wrong person!"

As Pintel and Ragetti pleaded for their lives, Ruby slipped into the water with Will. Jade watched her go, not moving. Grinning, she hid on the hill to wait for Jack.

Barbossa put an end to the argument, "If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?"

Koehler spoke up nervously. "I say, we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case."

Suddenly Barbossa saw his faithful monkey's pointing, "The medallion! They've taken it! Get after them! You feckless pack of ingrates!"

**--- GIN ---**

Jack and Gin rounded the corner of the rocks – Jack nursing a headache. Suddenly they were surrounded by pirates

Ragetti looked shocked, "You!"

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel frowned.

Jack looked down at himself, "Am I not? …Oh." He faced the group and began his stuttering, " Palulay…palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili… parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner…"

"Potato?" Gin grinned

Jack pulled a face, "Gin, don't help."

"Parley?" asked Ragetti curiously.

"Parley!" Jack cried, "That's the one. Parley! Parley!"

Pintel cringed, "Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up "parley!" "

"That would be the French," Jack nodded.

As they were being lead away, Ragetti walked nervously up to Gin, a pained look on his face, "I.. err… A deal for Sarah's cat in exchange for Alex's eyes!"

Gin stared at him, dumbfound until he brought out the small soft kitten doll. She chuckled and shook her head, "Sarah's a good'un, she is." Taking the cat, Gin pulled from her shirt, a perfect cat's-eye marble, "Use it well, ok, friend? That's very special." With that she pocketed the doll and ran to catch up with Jack.

Ragetti looked at the marble, trying to process it. Taking out his wooden eye, he slipped the marble in its place. Blinking a few times, he grinned. Gin watched out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

"…good one Sarah…"

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

Twilight Poet: Well… This is interesting, no? …but I think perhaps I have too many characters? …we shall see. An I had to give the poor bloke a better eye – I've always felt sorry for him.


	12. In which one must say Farewell

Twilight Poet: Chapter 12 and already nearing the end. How sad. Still, plenty more fun ahead!

Disclaimer: as usual Twilight Poet owns nothing…

**Chapter 12 – In which one must say Farewell **

**-- Anamaria & Ruby --**

Ruby pulled herself onto the deck of the boat and looked up at the group, "About time you guys got here," she muttered jokingly.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Sarah," laughed a voice from behind Gibbs

Ruby gasped in shock, "OH MY GOODNESS LEANIE!" leaping up, Ruby flung her arms around the red-haired girl, enveloping her in a crushing hug.

Gibbs shook his head and turned to Will, who had made his way onto the ship, "Hey, boy, where be Jack and the little-un?"

"They fell behind…"

Suddenly Ruby froze, "WAIT! Where's Jade? JADE! LIZ? Oh no, what if she got lost!"

"Don't worry, Alex is there…" Anamaria murmured, "And Jack too…"

Ruby stared straight up at her, "But… they're not part of the story…"

**-- Gin & Jade --**

Completely ignoring Gin, as most of the characters seemed to do, Barbossa glared at Jack, "How the blazes did you get off that island?"

Jack laughed, "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again." Barbossa turned to the rest of the men, "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him."

The pirates all point their weapons at Jack and Gin when Jack piped up, "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

Barbossa groaned, "Hold your fire!" the pirates reluctantly lowered their weapons, "You know whose blood we need?"

Jack grinned, "I know whose blood ye need."

"Who?" growled the pirate, holding a gun to Jack's head. Gin and Jade (in her hiding spot) froze. This wasn't in the movie.

"Now what would killing me gain you?" Jack smirked, "a dead pirate and no name."

Barbossa snorted and pointed the gun at Gin, "Give me a name or I'll shoot your little whore."

Gin's eyes widened and she stared at Jack. Jack stared back at her, confusion filling his eyes as he tried to process this new development.

Gin shook her head, "I'm not meant to be here anyway…" gulping, she looked Barbossa in the eye, "Go ahead and shoot me you over-grown wart! I've been nothing but a pain in the dear Captain's butt since he pulled me out of the sea. You can't use me as blackmail, he'll be happy to see me go."

Jack frowned, "Gin…"

Gin glared at him, a warning in her eyes, "Hah! I know you wanted to do it yourself, but you can't have all the fun."

"No…" Jade watched in shock, "Alex, what the hell are you doing?"

Barbossa shrugged, "Doesn't bother me either way," he cocked the gun, "sure you don't mind her blood on your hands Jack?"

Jack opened his mouth but Gin beat him to the punch, "OH JUST SHOOT ME ALREADY YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING MUTINOUS SACK OF BLOODY ROTTING-"

The shot that echoed through the cave's many chambers drowned out the ending to Gin's dramatic sentence. It was followed by a deafening scream.

"LIZ!"

Gin pulled from her capture's grasps and fell down next to Jade's body, "No, no, why? You stupid, reckless, crazy girl!" She pushed her hands onto the bullet wound in Jade's stomach and cringed as the blood rushing out pushed against her hands and stained her fingers and clothes.

"Q-quick, "Jade coughed, "give me one of the cookies."

Gin chocked back a sob, "How can you think of food at a time like this?"

Jade's cold body started to shake, "n-no! Let me go home… please Alex! …send me home"

Eyes blurring up, Gin pulled a fortune cookie from her pocket and pushed it into the dying girl's hands.

Jade cracked it open and read the note, "They may crush your cookie… but you'll always have your fortune…" she let a sad chuckle escape her lips and just like that, she was gone.

Crying openly now, Gin reached up and shut her friend's eyes. She didn't even try to struggle as the pirates around her pulled her up and dragged both her and Jack out towards the black pearl. She only looked back once to watch in silent amazement as Jade's limb figure slowly vanished into the swirling air around it, leaving only the small piece of paper behind.

**-- Ruby & Anamaria --**

In the cabin of the Interceptor Ruby tried to bandage her own hand, "What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?"

Will snorted, "a Pirate. Here. Let me." He took the bandages and wrapped it around for her

Ruby blushed, "Thank you."

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours." Will paused and looked at her, "Why?"

"I don't know." Ruby winced and pulled away

"I'm sorry." Will apologised, "Blacksmith's hands - I know they're rough."

Elizabeth blushed even more, "No…I mean yes, they are but… but don't stop."

In the background Anamaria gave a deep, very fake, cough, "You are soo lucky Alex isn't here love, 'cause you KNOW she'd kill you for using that line."

Will blinked, "What?"

"Umm…" Ana laughed, "Yeah I'm gonna go and drive the boat now…"

She left and Will turned back to the girl who's face had gone an interesting shade of pink, "Ruby…?"

She took the real medallion and placed it in the blacksmith's 'rough' hands, "It's yours."

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me." Will looked it over, "It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?"

As Ruby sat down stairs reciting the lines she knew by heart Anamaria stood at the wheel. Suddenly something tugged at her heart and she looked back at the island that was quickly disappearing on the horizon. Running her hands over the soft wood of the helm, Ana thought about the piece of paper that had come from her cookie, "Be careful girls," she whispered, but the feeling in her heart didn't go – the feeling that something had gone terribly, terribly wrong.

**-- GIN --**

In the Captains cabin of the Black Pearl Barbossa addressed Jack and Gin, "So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?"

Jack smirked, "No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" HE took a quick glanced over at Gin who was curled up on the window seat before focusing on Barbossa again.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

Finally Gin spoke out, "Of the three of us, Jack is the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore…his word is the one we'll be trusting."

Jack's eyes narrowed in the girl's direction when a thought struck him and he turned a cheerful face to the rotting pirate, "Although…I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." He took a bite from the apple in his hand, "Funny ol' world, innit?"

He offered Barbossa a bite only to receive a violent glare in return.

Suddenly Bo'sun entered, "Captain, we're coming up on the _Interceptor_."

Barbossa grinned and went topside, Jack and Gin close behind.

Jack ran out after Barbossa and stood in front of him at the bow, blocking the view of the Interceptor, "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

"Now you see, Jack," Barbossa hissed, "that's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_ . People are easy to search when they're dead." He turned to Bo'sun, "Lock them in the brig."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Twilight Poet: Yes, sorry this is short, but I want the fight scene to be separate and fresh. LOVE YOU ALL KITTENS!


	13. In which WE FIGHT!

Twilight Poet: CHAPTER 13! CHAPTER 13! Please sit back and enjoy.

Disclaimer: as usual Twilight Poet owns nothing…

Twilight Poet: You're starting to sound like a broken record!

Disclaimer: as usual Twilight Poet owns nothing…

Twilight Poet: wait… you ARE a broken record! And I've been PAYING you!

**Chapter 13 – In which WE FIGHT!**

**-- Anamaria & Ruby --**

Gibbs roared out to the rest of the crew, "Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got."

Ruby dodged the frantic crew and made it over to Anamaria, "What's happening? Are they here already?"

"Yep," Ana nodded, "The Black Pearl's gaining on us." She looked back at the huge ship, fear in her expression.

"So much for the fastest ship in the Caribbean," Ruby smirked

"So true," Ana laughed. Quieter she added, "Good luck Sarah. Don't get shot."

"Same to you," Ruby winked before adding, louder, "We're shallow on the draft, right?"

"Aye."

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

Gibbs mused the idea, "We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough."

Anamaria yelled out to the crew, "Lighten the ship, stem to stern!"

"Anything that we can afford to lose… see that it's lost!"

**-- GIN --**

Back on the Black Pearl, Jack and Gin were locked in the brig by Bo'sun.

Jack sloshed in the water, "Apparently there's a leak."

Kneeling in the watery muck, Gin scrubbed at her hands and clothes, but no matter how hard she tried, the red wouldn't come off. Still she grabbed a loose scrap of cloth and continued, rubbing her hands raw. Jack shook his head and took the cloth from her, his face thoughtful.

"So," Jack looked her in the eye, "when you said that I was the only one that hadn't committed mutiny… did you mean that you HAVE?"

Gin seemed to snap, "HOW SHOULD I KNOW! I know nothing about the life of Gin Hawkins before you yanked my sorry excuse for a pirate butt out of the water." She jumped up, her voice rasing in volume with every word, "I couldn't even save my friend! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! And if that's not a mutiny of some kind, I don't know what is… I just don't know."

Jack stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, "Just CALM DOWN ok?"

What happened next took even the unshockable Captain Jack Sparrow by surprise. Gin took one look at his serious face and crumbled. Wrapping her arms around his chest, she buried her face into the pirates slightly stained shirt and cried her heart out. Not sure what to do, Sparrow patted the girl awkwardly on the back. Deep down the tiny little gentleman that lives in every man, even those most vile, kicked in and politely Jack put his own arms around Gin and let her bring an end to the hardest part of her grief.

**-- Ruby & Anamaria --**

Back on the Interceptor, barrels and barrels of the most random things were being tossed over the side

Anamaria spotted the oars on the black pearl and watched as Will stopped a man from throwing off one of the cannons. She looked over at Ruby, "You know, it WAS a good plan… even in the real story."

"Gibbs!" cried Will, running up to them, "We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

Anamaria laughed, "With what? All our ammo is swimming with the fishies. Unless you plan to load some of THEM into the cannons!"

Ruby chuckled as Will, put off for a second finally answered, "No, just anything. Everything! Anything we have left. Yes, even FISH if we have to!"

"Load the guns!" Gibbs cried, "Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" they began to stuff cutlery and other assorted items into the cannons, "The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

"Lower the anchor on the right side." Ruby cried, "On the starboard side!"

Will grinned, "It certainly has the element of surprise."

Anamaria scowled humourously at Ruby, "You liked that just a liiittle too much!"

"Of course," Ruby beamed

"You're daft!"

"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs piped in, "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

The crew gave a 'great, they've finally lost it' eye-roll and did as they were told. Ana let go of the wheel and everyone held on tight to anything they could reach as the ship swung around.

"Keep us steady now." Will yelled as the ships came side-to-side with each other, "Now!"

"Fire!" cried Barbossa at the same time as Ruby and Anamaria screamed, "Fire all!"

**-- GIN --**

The explosions were sudden and deafening. A cannon ball came flying into the side of the ship and whizzed past the startled faces of Gin and Jack.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack yelled, truly miserable.

Suddenly they both noticed that the shot from the cannon destroyed the lock on the cell door.

Gin wiped her eyes, "Come on, now we both have a revenge to seek."

Jack looked at her, "revenge is a dangerous mistress, lass. Are you sure you can handle her."

"You're forgetting one thing," Gin laughed, opening the cell door, "I'm Gin Hawkins, Pirate of the seven seas! Savvy?" And with that she bolted up the stairs, sword in her hand and a war cry on her lips.

"Crazy girl," Jack muttered, following after.

**-- Ruby & Anamaria --**

"We could use a few more ideas, lass." Gibbs shouted

"Your turn," Ruby growled

Gibbs cringed, "We need us a devil's dowry."

Anamaria pointed her pistol at Ruby, "We'll give them her."

"Hey!" cried Ruby, truly offended

Ana sniggered, "Sorry, honestly couldn't resist"

"She's not what they're after."

Ruby clutched at her neck, "Oh damn! The medallion."

Will looked back at the pirates before running towards the hatch opening and diving below deck. Ruby could feel her own heart skip a beat as the mast slammed with a thud on the hatch opening.

**-- GIN --**

Knowing Jack would be fine with his own pursuits, Gin sought only to find Ruby and Anamaria – even if only to assure herself of their safety. Finally she spotted Ruby trying to pull the mast off and having no success. Running over she knocked a pirate out of the way and grabbed her friend.

"ALEX!" Ruby hugged Gin tight, "Oh thank God you're safe. How's Liz?"

Gin coughed and whispered something inaudible. What could she say? Ruby looked at her, "Alex… where is Elizabeth?"

"She… she went home." Gin mentally kicked herself, but what more could she say.

Ruby blinked, "but… why?"

Suddenly a pirate came running up to the shrieking like a mad man. Gin turned around and roared back at him, "CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE HAVING A CONVERSATION? HONESTLY, HOW RUDE CAN YOU BE?"

The pirate stopped, an eyebrow raised in confusion. But it was soon followed by a grin as the girls realized they were surrounded. A short trip to the Black Pearl soon found them both, and Anamaria, tied up.

Pintel was walking up and down, "If any of you as much as thinks the word "parley," I'll have your guts for garters."

Gin thought for a moment to tease him, but the look on his face made her think better of it. Instead she looked over to Anamaria. The red head grinned and mouthed the offending word with an exaggerated expression. Gin couldn't help it, she cracked up laughing. The rest of the crew looked at her with a little confusion.

"Her tree's missing the top few branches," Gibbs muttered. The rest of the pirates just nodded and slowly backed away from her.

Suddenly Barbossa grabbed Ruby. An action that stopped both Gin's and Anamaria's antics, "Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour." The girls yelled out in fury as he threw their friend to the pirates.

"Barbossa!"

Ruby sighed with relief, "Saved by the Will."

"She goes free." Cried Will, pointing a pistol at Barbossa

Gin scoffed, "And you guys said I was loony?"

"What's in your head, boy?"

"She goes free!"

Barbossa laughed out loud, "You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

Jack looked pleadingly at Will, "Don't do anything stupid."

"You're talking to the wrong guy Captain," Gin mumbled

Will changed the guns aim to himself, "You can't. I can."

Jack hung his head, "Like that."

Gin gave a smug look, "some how, 'told you so' doesn't really cover it."

Barbossa looked up at Will like he was looking at a rather simply six year old, "Who are you?"

Jack leapt forward, "No one! He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner," Will answered as Jack's shoulders drooped and he dejectedly returned to his place. Gin patted him awkwardly on the shoulder as Will continued his suicidal talk, "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

Ragetti cried out, "He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us."

Anamaria leant over to Gin and Ruby, "Can the dead haunt the dead?"

The girls shrugged. Gin mused, "I'm more curious about the phrase 'spitting image'. What the hell does that mean anyway?" She spat on the ground, "Ohmigawd! Look it's Uncle Bob!"

The girls stifled a laughed and turned back to hear the end of the dramatic conversation.

"Ruby goes free."

Barbossa rolled his eyes, "Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Jack, Gin and Anamaria pulled happy faces at him, "And the crew – the crew are not to be harmed."

"Agreed."

Anamaria smiled at Gin, "Sorry Alex, you know the drill."

"Yeah, yeah… Man and I HATE swimming. What if there are sharks down there?"

Ruby shrugged, "Swim fast?"

Half an hour later they found themselves floating off the shore of a small deserted island.

Pintel laughed at Ruby in the plank, "Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!"

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" cried Will, struggling against the pirates that held him, "You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy." The old pirate glared, "I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." He grinned as they gagged the young blacksmith, "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye." The pirates chortled

Barbossa exposed the group of rotting flesh that was his mouth – even when he wasn't a skeleton, "So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

Ruby practically tore off the dress, "FINALLY! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for someone to say that?" Even Gin had to look at her friend in shock. Ruby smirked, "Don't look at me like that! It's, what, 80 degrees out here and you had me dressed in BLACK! You truly are evil." She threw the dress at him, "It goes with your black heart."

Shocked, but none-the-less amused, Barbossa pressed the garment to his face, "Ooh, it's still warm."

Even Anamaria, who had been relocated to below deck with the rest of the crew, gagged inwardly at the infamous line.

To spare herself the embarrassment of being knocked off, Ruby dived into the water and immediately headed for shore.

Next Jack was dragged up to the plank, "I'd really rather hoped we were past all this."

Barbossa grinned, "Jack…. Jack . Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip."

"I did notice." Jack murmured, blanching

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it." He unsheathed his sword and brandished it at Jack's throat, "Off you go."

"Last time," Jack stalled, "you left me a pistol with one shot."

Barbossa put on an expression of mock surprise, "By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack 's pistol? Bring it forward."

Jack looked hopeful, "Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman…would give us a pair of pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before," Barbossa frowned, "and your little whore will be going too, so you can be the gentleman and shoot one of the ladies and starve to death with the other." He threw the pistol into the sea, Jack quickly following it.

There was an awkward silence as Gin looked at the pirates around her, "You know… I'm not a very good swimmer…"

The next few seconds found her sitting on the end of the plank, looking own at Jack who had swam to the bottom to regain his property.

"You can stay if you want to," Barbossa leered, "You can keep the men company at night."

At this the rest of the crew grinned and sneered. Gin gulped and looked over at Ragetti, "Don't loose that eye, ok? It suits you nicely."

As the pirate smiled and scuffed his foot – the end result being a hit over the head by Pintel – Gin bit her lip and jumped.

"CANNON BALL!"

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Twilight Poet: Ooooh, things are coming along nicely don't you think? Oh, and don't worry Jack Sparrow fangirls. There isn't much of a chance between Jack and Gin, she's just there to be the comic relief for the story. Or perhaps I'll hint at something? Bah, I don't know – What do you guys think?

Kudos and cookies kittens!


	14. In which we yohoho with a bottle of rum

Twilight Poet: GAH! I have the flu… evil! EVIL I TELL YOU! And only 3 days till my Birthday. Wow, I'm gonna be 17 – lol, oooold.

Disclaimer: Even the HINT that TP owned any of this masterpiece, would make her faint from sheer joy and probably go into shock and the end result would be a coma. Since she's still writing this, she obviously owns nothing that important. Oh, and the song belongs to the comic genius, Monty Python

**Chapter 14 – In which we yohoho with a bottle of rum!**

Jack looked miserably back at the Pearl as he waded out onto the beach shaking off the ropes that bound his wrists, "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

Behind him Gin came running out of the clear water, a large array of various sea critters attached to her clothing, skin and hair, "AHH! For the love of all that's good and holy, get them off! GET THEM OFF!"

She ran around in rapid circles until Ruby managed to pull her to the ground and began to slowly remove the overly-friendly animals with her own personal, "ew! Ew! ErK! That one was still moving! ARGH IT TOUCHED ME!"

By the time Jack made his way over, Gin was lying in hysterics on her back, whimpering about crabs.

Jack looked at the pile of dying sea fauna and beamed, "Oh good. We won't have to worry 'bout food then. Just use Hawkins as a living Fishing rod!"

Gin glared at the pirate, "You want to EAT these?" she looked down at the crawly things, trying not to imagine them in her mouth… crunching… the little legs… chewing… the little eyes… squishing. Gin promptly ran behind a tree to throw up.

Jack laughed as Ruby went to hold Gin's hair back. It wasn't long before they were following the Captain across the island.

"It's amazing to think you were marooned on this island before," Ruby mused, scanning the land around her. "But I've heard the stories, and I don't think we'll be escaping the way YOU did last time." Jack raised an eyebrow at her. Ruby just smirked, "No back hair, you see."

Jack shrugged, "To what point and purpose anyway, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice – unlikely –"Ruby flushed as deep as her name, "young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

The girls followed him, Gin dawdling a distance behind, as Sparrow knocked on a tree trunk then took four steps and jumped up and down a few times.

Ruby pouted then smiled nervously, "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. You're a famous pirate, you'll get us out of here, won't you?"

"Very trustin' aren't you lass?" Jack muttered

"I find it to an advantage to give some the benefit of the doubt," Ruby chuckled, "I've been told it's an admirable quality."

"Not if you go by the code."

"Well then it's a good thing I don't then, is it not?"

Jack tipped his hat to the girl, she had a point, "Well seeing as you're so trustin' and all I guess I should tell ya that last time…I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time," he opened a secret cellar door, "…the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably…have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He climbed out with two bottles of rum in his hands.

"Don't remind me," Ruby cringed. "So that's it then? We all give up and die now? What did you do for those three days, spent all of it sitting on a beach, drinking rum?" Unlike her movie counterpart, Ruby didn't find this ideal so repulsive.

Jack held out the bottles and shook them, "Welcome to the Caribbean, love."

Pushing one bottle into Ruby's hands, Jack made to head for the beach when he spotted Gin sitting by a tree drawing circles in the sand with her fingers. Scratching his chin and rolling his head, he finally waltzed over to the young pirate and tapped her on the head with the bottle. As she looked up he dropped it into her hands, "You need this more then I do. Drink down your woes."

The hundreds of 'drink wisely' ads that appear ever where in the modern world flashed through Gin's mind. Don't drink when you're depressed; Don't drink and drive; Alcohol is not the answer; Little bit over? You're a loser. "Thankyou," she nodded as she took the bottle.

By night fall Ruby, Gin and Jack where deliriously happy as they danced around the giant bomb fire, singing their tone-deaf hearts out. "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me."

"Oh, I love this song!" Jack yelled.

"Really bad eggsshhh!" Gin slurred, falling over. Suddenly another tune popped into her head and she let it spill out of her mouth;

_Immanuel Kant was a real pissant who was very rarely stable_

_Heidegger, Heidegger was a boozy beggar who could drink you under the table _

_David Hume could out consume Schopenhauer and Hegel_

_And Wittgenstein was a beery swine just as shloshed as Schlegel_

_There's nothing Nietzche couldn't teach ya 'bout the rasing of… the… wrist_

_Socrates, himself, was permanently pissed_

_John Stuart Mill, of his own free will_

_On half a pint of shandy was particularly ill_

_Plato, they say, could put it away_

_Half a crate of whiskey everyday!_

_Aristotle, Aristotle was a bugger for the bottle. Hobbes was fond of his dram _

_And Rene Descartes was a drunken fart, "I drink therefore I am."_

_Yes, Socrates himself, is particularly missed. A lovely little thinker, but a bugger when he's pissed!_

"And for that reason alone," Ruby joked, "you are going to hell."

Gin gave a lop-sided smile and took another swig.

"Ooh." Jack fell down beside her and Ruby collapsed in giggles next to him. Jack looked at them both, "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

Ruby laughed, "And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main!"

Jack turned his attention to her with a somewhat, dazed expression, "Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire wo'ld. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…what the Black Pearl really is…is freedom."

"Capt'in Jack Shhhparrow," Gin pouted, and tried to cough down the slur, "…it must be really terrible for you ta be trapped on this island."

"Oh, yes." Jack nodded, slowly snaking an arm around each of the girls, "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved."

Ruby gasped in mock shock, "Mr. Sparrow …I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I know exactly what you mean, love." Jack curled his moustache and looked meaningfully at her.

"To freedom!" Gin cried, taking the line too far and gulping down the rest of the drink without waiting for the others. She finished and blinked for a moment, "Well that wasn't so-" THUD. "…zzzZZzz"

Jack shook his head and held up his bottle, "To the Black Pearl." He downed the rest of the bottle and collapsed next to Gin, out cold.

Ruby put her, still half full, rum bottle down and looked at her sleeping friends, "To freedom, the black pearl and one HELL of a hangover…"

Jack and Gin woke the next morning to the smell of smoke.

One look at the burning had Jack up and running towards the trees, "No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing?"

"Shh!" Gin hissed, hanging her head in her hands, "Not so loud..."

Jack ignored her, "You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes," Ruby snickered, "the rum is gone."

Jack looked on the verge of crying, "Why is the rum gone?"

This only made Ruby more amused, "One, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it? And two... I think Gin liked it far too much."

"Argh! Never again!" sobbed the smaller pirate, curled up on the sand and scowling at the sun.

Jack blinked, "But why is the rum gone?"

"I'm sorry Jack," Ruby murmured, sitting down on the beach, "But I have to save Will. It may not be something you understand but just wait, Captain Sparrow, one day you'll know what it means to give up everything for another."

Jack gawped at Ruby, his hand halfway to his pistol, before growling and running back down the beach. He grabbed Gin and pulled her to her feet before dragging her over the dunes with him.

"Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack, must've been terrible for you."

"Shhh!" Gin groaned, "Too loud..."

Jack ignored her again, "WELL IT BLOODY IS NOW!"

"Shhhhhh! Please... shhh."

Sparrow froze halfway over another dune, spotting the Dauntless only on the other side of the island, "There'll be no living with her after this."

**--On the ship--**

If there was only that really annoyed Ruby (and there were very few things that really did) it was ignorant people, "But we've GOT to save Will!" she cried.

"No." Governor Swann muttered, "You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"THEN WE CONDEMN HIM TO DEATH!"

The Governor shook his head, "The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"What an Old Fart" Gin cursed – the ocean air relieving her of most of her hangover

"To rescue me!" Ruby cried, "To prevent anything from happening to me."

Jack could see begging wasn't working so he tried a different approach, "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black Pearl_ . The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean , mate. How can you pass that up?"

Norrington sneered, "By remembering that I serve others, Mr Sparrow, not only myself."

"Captain," Gin grumbled, "Captain Sparrow." Jack raised an eye-brow at her

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this." Ruby sighed, she hated this bit, "For me… as a w-wedding gift." She chocked on the word

Governor Swann was too elated to notice, "Ruby! Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am."

Jack's face spread into a cheery grin, "A wedding! I love weddings…drinks all around!" Norrington glared at him and Jack deflated and held out his arms, "I know. 'Clap him in irons,' right?"

Gin couldn't take it anymore. Obviously it had stuffed up the storyline quite efficiently, but it still should have been notice at least by the man that was supposed to be her 'father'. "DAMN YOU!" she shrieked, leaping forward only to be held back by the Governor's bodyguards, "HELLO! Are you BLIND you cankerous old gumboot! Do you not even CARE! Can you not even SEE she is gone? Will I be the only one to mourn her death?"

Jack shrugged at the other soldiers around him, "Bi-polar?"

Governor Swann stood, towering over Gin as the guards forced her to her knees, "What is the meaning of this?"

Ruby, however, knew exactly what the little pirate was screaming over and felt herself frozen to the spot, "d-death...?"

Gin tore her glare from the Governor to stare in shock at her friend, "S-sarah, I'm sorry..." she stuttered, "I-I meant to tell you, b-but things got so crazy."

"You said she went home!" Ruby yelled

Gin hung her head, "Technically...she did, but that was only after Barbossa shot her-

"BARBOSSA SHOT HER!"

Gin cringed and only nodded, not trusting her voice to say anymore.

Swann, by this time, had caught on, "I thought I saw her get on board..." He shook his head, "...so Jade is dead.

"Went down bravely sir," Gin said with a forced smile, "didn't cry or anything..."

The Old man ignored her and stumbled across the deck, "I'll be in my chambers if anyone needs me."

The look on his face immediately made Gin regret her words. Ruby had also disappeared into the shadows somewhere.

Norrington however seemed more furious then usual. "Mr Sparrow, Miss Hawkins. You will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?

Jack sighed, "Inescapably clear."

Gin stayed silent.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Twilight Poet: blerk, still sick. Please let m be better soon – I have HUNDREDS of exams on the horizon –cries-


	15. In which we return again!

Twilight Poet: Blerk, feeling a little better… and I'M 17! WOOH! Lol, and I just got a prezzie from my sister in Hong Kong!

What's she send me? What'd she send me?

Disclaimer: -slap- keep away. Not until your birthday!

TP: OW! –rubs hand- meanie… it IS my b'day!

Disclaimer: Not until 6pm! Twilight Poet owns only her own character – Gin everything else belongs to the happy, happy people that created them- TWILIGHT POET KEEP AWAY FROM THAT PRESENT!

Tp: Wah oh! –runs-

**Chapter 15 – **

**---Isla de Muerta---**

In the boat with the rest of the soldiers and Jack, Norrington sneered, "I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush."

Jack shrugged, "Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. I go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless_ and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh?" he draped an arm loosely over the commodore's shoulders, "What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of," Norrington grimaced, peeling the Captain's arm off with obvious distaste

Jack mused, "Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the _Dauntless_ which includes the future Mrs. Commodore."

**--Ruby--**

Meanwhile, on the Dauntless, Gillette pulled Ruby along with another soldier, "Sorry, but for your own safety."

Ruby struggled against their hold, "Coward! The commodore ordered – I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!"

"Don't worry Miss," Gillette laughed, "he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." He shut the doors behind him

"AND YOU'LL BE THE FIRST TO DIE YOU COMPLETE TWAT!" Ruby fumed. But she knew she was locked in. Sighing she looked around, "Now how the hell did Elizabeth get out of here?…it didn't show that in the movie." Musing, she spotted the bed sheets, "that'll work."

**--Gin--**

As Will stood all angry like, ready to have his throat slit, Jack quickly pushed through the crowd of pirates, Gin close behind him, "Beg your pardon."

"Begun by blood…"

"Excuse me."

"…by blood un –"

Suddenly Will spotted the two figures in the crowd, "Jack! Gin?"

"In the flesh!" Gin laughed

Barbossa gawped, "S'not possible."

"Not probable." Jack corrected

"Where's Ruby?" Will yelled

Jack grinned, "She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Ruby who is, in fact, a woman."

Gin laughed at Will expression, "Don't worry your pretty little head boy, I won't let that white haired prune anywhere near my lovely Ruby! No need to fret."

"Shut up!" Barbossa hissed, "You two are next!" he leant in to slit Will 's throat again

"You don't want to be doing that, mate." Jack murmured

Barbossa cringed, "No, I really think I do."

"Your funeral." Gin shrugged

With a hiss, Barbossa rolled his eyes and turned to the infuriating pirate pair, "_Why_ don't I want to be doing it?"

Jack smirked, "Well, because," he pushed a pirate's arm off his shoulder, "…because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you."

Gin sniggered, "Hehe, you guys are so busted!"

"Just hear me out, mate." Jack negotiated, walking over to Barbossa, "You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle, Fannie 's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl ? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colours, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as…Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

Barbossa mused, obviously liking the idea. "I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp or the whore."

Gin pouted, "I take offence!"

"Gin's my first mate, I'd prefer her to stay alive… but by all means, kill the whelp." Jack shrugged, getting a glare from Will, "Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance…" he picked up a few medallions, "after you've killed Norrington's men… every" _ching_ "…last…" _ching _"one."

Gin grinned as Jack pocketed the last gold piece, wondering if she should grab one herself in case she should meet a rather untimely end… she shook her head, _silly, that would stuff up the whole story plot!_

"I'll just have to be extra careful!" she laughed, "Ain't that right Ragetti?"

"-wha?"

Will raised an eyebrow before turning back to Jack, "You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name."

"Yeah." Jack smirked

"I want fifty percent of your plunder." Barbossa challenged

Jack countered, "Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one…Commodore."

Barbossa looked at Jack's outstretched hand and took it, "We have an accord."

Jack threw up his arms, "All hand's to the boats!" he froze and looked back at Barbossa, staring at him askance. Jack bowed, "Apologies. You give the orders."

Barbossa gave a rotten chuckle, "Gents…take a walk."

Jack and Gin watched the pirates walk away, "Not to the boats?"

**--Ruby--**

Ruby was just finishing the last knots on her makeshift rope when a voice echoed through the door. She rolled her eyes and ignored it.

"Ruby? I just want you to know I, uh, I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you."

"Done," Ruby whispered to herself, "Finally, that was harder then I thought it would be!" while the Governor continued talking, Ruby threw down the blankets and slowly climbed out the window and down into a waiting boat.

"He's not _such_ a bad father," murmured Ruby, thoughtfully as she rowed away.

**--Gin--**

Back in the cave, Jack examined the treasure around him.

Gin did also, "WOOOAH! These are so pretty!" she held up an emerald studded collar and ran over to Barbossa, "Can I have it? Can I have it? Please, it's my birthday soon! Pleeease, just this one little thing!"

Jack and Will snickered behind their hands as the undead pirate stepped back a few paces, "fine, take it."

"AH! THANK YOU!" Gin cried, putting it around her neck and clipping it at the back

"Ah Gin, that's a dog collar," murmured Will, laughing nervously.

Gin blinked, "what's your point?"

As the blacksmith and pirate girl argued, Barbossa shook his head and turned back to Jack, "I must admit, Jack , I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

"Me?" Jack shrugged, throwing another item over his shoulder, "I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid."

Fast as sound he unsheathed a pirate's sword and threw it to Will before lunging at Barbossa with his own.

Gin, her pockets filled with all kinds of pretty treasures, scurried into a corner to hide, she wasn't stupid enough to think she could actually fight any of these people, they'd slit her into ribbons.

Barbossa laughed loudly, "You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Twilight Poet: shorter then normal, I know, but I'm trying to stretch the chapters out since we're nearing the end… now where are those presents!


	16. Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me

**Twilight Poet: Woah! So finally the end has come... This is for all those poor dying orphans out there that managed to get to a computer to get word to me. Hehe**

**Disclaimer: ...indeed. And you still own nothing but your character.**

**Chapter 16 - Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me.**

**--Ruby--**

In her rush to get out of the cold dark water and on to the boat, Ruby completely forgot about the monkey that jumped out the moment she climbed aboard. Startled, she acted before she could think, grabbing a wooden plank and whacking the beast as hard as she could. With a muffled squawk, it went flying over the rail and landed with a heavy splash in the water.

"What was that?" cried a voice from downstairs.

She had just enough time to duck into the shadows as two undead pirates stormed past, both smelling faintly of cake and chicken.

Shaking her head, she crept down the stairs.

"Shh!"

Recognising the voice with relief, Ruby worked her way over to the cell.

"It's Ruby!" Gibbs cried in surprised joy.

**--Gin--**

Back in the cave Barbossa was laughing, "You can't beat me, Jack." Jack impaled him only causing the living corpse to sigh and, taking out the sword, driving it through the stomach of everyone's favourite Captain.

Despite herself, Gin cried out at the sight – her stomach twisted in a mixture of nausea and fear... and something else.

Jack staggered backwards in mock defeat, into the moonlight only to reveal his skeleton self. He looked over his hand, surprise written over his dead features, "That's interesting." He revealed the medallion, "I couldn't resist, mate."

Barbossa growled and rushed Jack, pushing him backwards and knocking the table that Gin was hiding under, "Sorry!"

With a squeak, the small pirate disappeared under the table, "uh oh..." Gin tried to stand only to have the chain attached to the collar she was wearing pull her back down. Panicking, she pulled at it, but it was stuck tight. "not good... NOT GOOD!"

Barbossa swung his sword, "So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?"

"Or you could surrender." Jack smirked

With a roar, the dead pirate charged, sword held ready to strike.

**--Ruby--**

Ruby didn't bother to embarrass herself by thinking the pirates would actually help her, but she tried asking for the sake of the story plot, "Won't you help me get them back?"

"Any port in the storm." Squawked the parrot

"Cotton's right," Gibbs murmured, "we've got the Pearl."

Elizabeth stood deflated, "And what about Jack, you're just going to leave him?"

"Jack owes us a ship." One sailor piped up

"And what of Gin?" Ruby asked, her voice barely a whisper, but it rang clear over the deck, "Does she deserve this fate too? What are her sins?"

Gibbs paused, but shook his head, "She chose Jack, Lass. Ain't nothing we can do about that now."

"Sorry Sarah," Anamaria whispered, helping her old friend with the boat so she could go alone, "...there's the code to consider."

"The CODE?" Ruby let her rage show, "Aren't they more like guidelines? You're pirates! Hang the code, and hang the rules! …or stop calling yourselves pirates."

Rowing the boat fast and silently towards the caves, she looked back at the ship, "See you soon Aleana... wish me luck."

**--Gin--**

"Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset!"

Gin lifted her head at the sound of Ruby's voice

She was looking up at the newly dead Captain, "Whose side is Jack on?"

Will shrugged, "At the moment?"

Gin watch with silent surprise and pride at how Ruby fought. Well, she only watched the show about a hundred times. Ruby and Will strung 3 pirates together and, sticking a grenade into the middle one, they pushed them out of the moonlight.

"No fair." The pirate cried, before all three exploded.

Gin grimaced, "…ew."

"WILL!" cried Jack cutting his hand and tossing the medallion to the ex-blacksmith.

Confused, Barbossa aimed pistol at Ruby. Jack spotted his chance and shot his arch rival while he was distracted. Gin gave a silent cheer.

The dead man just scoffed, "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it."

Everyone turned to see Will, his hand posed over the ancient chest. With a smile of satisfaction he dropped the cursed gold, stained with the blood of both himself and Jack, returning it to its finally resting place once more.

"…at least until the monkey takes it again," Gin giggled.

Barbossa stumbled backwards, dropping his sword and pulling apart the piece of his tattered vest to watch the blood pooling on his shirt, "I feel…cold." With a thud, he fell dead on the mountains of gold, the apple rolling from his hand.

Ruby smiled, "We should return to the Dauntless."

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe."

Gin wrinkled her nose, and glared at Will as Ruby walked away "Jealous much?"

Jack swaggered over to Will, "If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship."

Gin rested her head on her hand as she watched the three walking off into the night. "Aww, this has turned out so well... wait... WAIT!" She pulled hard at the chain and tore at the catch to unlock the collar until it cut into her neck tears formed in her eyes. Defeated, she slumped to the ground, deciding instead to chew pitifully at the metal, "This is so not cool ...ooh, metallic...hehe, it hurts my fillings."

Suddenly she noticed dusty old boots in front of her face.

"What are you doing?"

Gin looked up, wiping her eyes, "I didn't help, Captain."

"I know."

Together they pushed the table out of the way and headed out of the cave.

As they went, Jack picked up the chain still dangling from Gin's collar and held it over his shoulder, "Hm, it is a pretty collar after all, ain't it?"

Yanked forward by his movements, Gin sneered at his toothy grin, "I think you're enjoying that a little too much."

Not long after, Will was rowing them in a boat to the Dauntless.

"Jack? Gin? I'm sorry," Ruby murmured

Jack looked sullen, "They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that."

**--The Gallows--**

Gin stood in silent shock as the rope was measured to her size, and then removed to be placed on again later, "...my, my this IS unpleasant."

The Official read aloud the proclamation, "Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have-"

"Captain," Jack hissed, "Captain Jack Sparrow."

The Official continued, "for your willful commission-"

"WAIT!"

There was an awkward pause as everyone looked at Gin. Taking a deep breath Gin turned to Ruby's 'Father', "Hey! Hey you! The one with the really big, mouldy wig!"

"I beg your pardon-"

"Oh Good, now listen. Isn't it so, that when a man is to be hung and he has not been stripped of his title before said hanging, he is to be announced with that title intact upon the pronunciation of said hanging?"

The governor pondered, "Well.. I suppose-"

"RIGHT!" Gin turned to the Official, "Now if you will, please start again with the correct title of Captain Jack Sparrow, thank you kindly."

Received a eye roll and a nod from Governor Swann, the Official turned to the small girl, "and your title miss?"

Gin snigger, "Gwah, don't give me that. I'm a foundling, as far as I can see-"

"First Mate Gin Hawkins."

Everyone turned to Jack. The infamous pirate raised an eyebrow and the Official just nodded. On the stands, Ruby smiled.

Once again the Official read aloud the proclamation, with the correct adjustments made, "Captain Jack Sparrow and First Mate Gin Hawkins, be it known that you have committed many a crime against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling…

While Gin was wondering why she was being hung for all these unknown events, Ruby looked on with a strained expression, "This is wrong."

Governor Swann brushed her comment aside, "Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all."

"…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…"

"Ah, yes." Jack chuckled, looking over at the executioner who glared daggers at him before continuing.

"…sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your souls."

"Wait, I didn't do ANY of that!" Gin cried, "...at least I don't think I did..."

Ruby laughed, the energy building for the nearing escape. But the smile didn't last as she watched her old friend struggle out from under the noose (which hadn't yet been tightened properly) and stood staring into the shocked crowd.

"Alex... what are you doing?" she whispered

Gin glared at the audience, "BEWARE!" she shrieked, making most of them jump, "for today you have dared to try and hang me! A GREAT AND POWERFUL SORCERER!"

Ruby hung her head in her hands, "she's lost it."

"And for this evil deed I will PUNISH YOU! I shall make THE SUN DISAPPEAR!"

The people gasped and gazed fearfully into the sky. Jack just stared as his crazy friend as the noose was tightened around his neck. Gin spotted the blacksmith walking quickly through the crowds and hurried her performance, doing everything possible to stop that rope being put around her neck. For it was a very simple fact that Will had only one sword to throw – and that was to save Jack. If the rope was around her neck before then, she was as good as dead.

Ruby's eyes widened as she figured out Gin's plan. She turned to face Will.

"Governor Swann. Commodore. Ruby. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." Will bowed before hurrying off

"I hope he was talking to me," Ruby laughed nervously, spotting Cotton's parrot, she held her chest, "I-I can't breathe."

"Ruby!"

"Move!" cried Will, throwing his sword just in time, as Jack fell through luckily to land on the sword sticking out of the wood.

Will fought his way to the gallows and cut Jack free, beckoning to Gin, and cutting the ropes binding her hands.

"Good acting," he smirked

"Who's acting?" Gin asked, tipping her head in confusion, "COME ON!"

Grabbing a pan, Gin helped the guys fight their way to the top of the tower where Norrington's men soon surrounded them.

Norrington sneered, "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt," he glared at Gin, who stuck her tongue out at him. He turned to Will, "but not from you."

"On our return to Port Royal," interrupted Governor Swann, "I granted you clemency in the memory of my lost daughter. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man." Will added fiercely

Jack pointed to himself proudly, mouthing, "That's me."

Gin pouted, "Yeah, yeah. Bet he can't block out the sun though..." she pulled at the collar that even the guards couldn't get off.

Will continued, "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots and a jewelled collar instead of one and a jewelled collar," he looked poignantly at Gin's recently bare feet, "so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"...but we'll still be dead," Gin muttered. Jack pocked her in the ribs and Will stepped on her foot, "OW! …w.t.f mate!"

They raised an eye brow each and Gin shrugged and looked back at a Norrington that was turning slightly pink with rage.

"You forget your place, Turner." The Commodore finally managed to growl.

Will glared, "It's right here... between you and Jack."

"and Gin..." added a quiet voice

"As is mine," Ruby stated, "beside Will."

"and Gin..."

Governor Swann gasped, "RUBY! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!"

The weapons were lowered and Norrington's face fell, "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?"

"It is." Ruby couldn't help but feel a little sad for the man.

Jack, finally, noticed the parrot himself and grabbed Gin's hand, "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." He turned to Governor Swann, "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually…Ecumenically…Grammatically?"

Gin smirked at his expression before looking at Norrington, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate."

"Know that," Jack nodded, making the Commodore cringe. Jack turned to Ruby, "Ruby ...it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry."

Ruby pulled a face before hugging Gin, "We must meet again."

"A fortnight from now," Gin whispered, "I'll come to you."

Jack meanwhile was up to this blacksmith friend, "Will …nice hat."

Proudly, he swaggered backwards towards the wall, his hand still holding tight to Gin's, "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that–"

Gin's eyes widened, "Oh SH-"

With a shout he fell over battlement, dragging Gin with him. Her voice bounced around the fort.

"Such unlady like language," Gillette muttered, looking over the wall, "Idiots. They have nowhere to go but back to the noose."

"Sail ho!"

Everyone (but Will and Ruby) stared in a mix of horror and shock at the pirate vessel parked practically in their backyard.

"What's your plan of action?" Gillette cried, "Sir?"

Governor Swann mused for a moment, "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"

Norrington gave a strange smile, "Mr. Turner"

Will took a deep breath, "I will accept the consequences of my actions."

"This is a beautiful sword," Norrington stated casually, unsheathing it, "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

Even Will was touched, "Thank you."

Gillette, however, was getting annoyed very quickly, "Commodore! What about Sparrow?"

"Well," Norrington grinned, "I think we can afford to give him one day's head start."

Some frustrated, some amused - the soldiers followed the Commodore away from the battlement to prepare for tomorrow's chase.

Governor Swann paused for a moment, "So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all…he is a blacksmith."

"No," Ruby blushed, taking off Will's hat, "He's a pirate."

**--Ruby--**

Not so far away two water logged bodies were heaved onboard the Black Pearl.Jack wiped the water from his face, "I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code."

"We figured they were more actual…guidelines." Gibbs responded, helping his friend to his feet.

"Thank you." Jack nodded as Cotton handed him his hat.Gin watched on, resting against the side of the ship.

"Captain Sparrow," Anamaria put his coat around his shoulders, "...the Black Pearl is yours."

Jack walked over to the helm and looked around fondly, running his hand across the wheel. Catching the crews' happy faces, his attitude changed, "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. Now...bring me that horizon."

As he looked into his compass, Gin strolled over and leaned against the rail, sadness etching every inch of her face.

"What's troubling you, wench?"

Gin sighed and took off the bandana around her head, pushing her wet hair back from her face. To both of their surprises, the movement caught the latch of the collar and it popped undone and dropped into Gin's hands.

"Jack," she murmured, "I can't stay."

"And why not?"

"Cause..." she paused, trying to think of something, "...'cause I think the only way I'm going to remember my past is through that Swann girl. I know her somehow and..."

"I'll take her to shore," They both turned to see a crestfallen Anamaria on the deck, a boat ready and waiting.

Gin nodded and pushed the bandana and collar into Jack's hands, "Th-they're not a gift." She stuttered, trying to keep a straight face, "They're just for you t-to look after 'till I come back and get them. So don't you dare sell them or anything!"

Jack was silent for a moment before he pocketed the items, "We'll just see about that then, won't we luv?" He winked

"Why you!" Gin grabbed onto his jacket, "I swear, if you don't have that in your possession when i-"

It took her a moment to realize the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was hugging her.

"...so out of character," she smiled to herself

The moment was quick, and just as fast, she was standing beside him again and he was ruffling her hair, "Don't get killed and I'll save your stuff. Deal."

"Deal!" Gin laughed.

Gin and Anamaria rowed to shore, but just as they stepped on the bank, the strangest thing happened. Anamaria seemed almost to split in two, the real Anamaria – in a daze – got back in the boat and rowed towards the Black Pearl without even a word.

"I guess it's really ending," Aleana sighed, watching her 'otherself' drift away.

"Yeah," Gin sighed, "Come on, we have a fortnight to blow before we go and find our dear 'Ruby' so let's get out of the pirate garbs and explore."

**--A fortnight later--**

Sarah, now looking like her normal self, met with her two friends on the beach near the battlements.

"I can't believe it's really over," she sighed after hugging them both.

Alex (having lost her pirate name with her bandana) pulled out a single fortune cookie.

"Has that been in your pocket this whole time?" Aleana asked, a little frightened, "'cause I think it just winked at me."

Gin held up the soggy, sad looking thing, "Haha, I guess so... the paper's still good though." Pulling the fortune and tossing away the inedible shell, she read allowed, "_every beginning has an end._ ...oh"

"Not very poetic," Sarah smiled sadly

"No, not really..." Aleana agreed.

Sarah took the paper and mused, the sun's setting light casting her face into shadows of orange and purple. "We're devils…" she whispered in a sing-song voice

"And black sheep," Aleana chorused

"AND REALLY BAD EGGS!" Alex cried, loud as she could.

As the tower guards gave shouts of alarm and rushed down to the beach, the girls grabbed each other's hands.

"Drink up me 'earties yo ho!"

The world around them began to twist and spin, the guards' bodies vanishing into the darkness as the girls began the strange journey home.

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me."

VWVWVWVWVWWWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

**Twilight Poet: And that's it, I'm afraid, my kittens. And I must say I'm sad to see it go. I'm so happy to all the wonderful people that supported me through this fun endeavour. As for the future… all I can say is, Gin will want her stuff back, right? –wink-**

**So farewell from me and my good friend 'Disclaimer'. And remember – never throw away a fortune cookie, 'cause you never know what else you might be missing out on.**

**This is Twilight Poet signing out of REALLY BAD EGGS for the last time.**

**-Complete-**


	17. Author Note: Sequel?

Hey people,

One final Author's note here! And I'm taking up a vote.

I didn't get a great response for the last chapter and no I'm thinking I should take a vote to see how many people actually want me to make a sequel. If there are enough, I'll work on it when I get the DVD.

Please vote, I'd love to know whether to make Dead Man's Chest or not.

Twilight Poet.


End file.
